Shadows of Darkness
by Eldar Lisswen Sariethel
Summary: -ZADR- Ella era igual a el pero no eran hermanos, el era mayor que ella por cinco años y simplemente ella era algo más que una simple niña, no por nada su padre obsesionado con la ciencia la tuvo encerrada, ella mostraba algo que lo asustaba mucho


**Shadows of Darkness.**

**Fandom:** Invader Zim.

**Summary:**Dib la observo mejor, era igual a el pero no eran hermanos ni siquiera gemelos, no tenían la misma edad, el era mayor que ella por cinco años y simplemente ella era algo más que una simple _niña_, no por nada su padre obsesionado con la ciencia, la había tenido encerrada en su sótano y con una camisa de fuerza. Aunque la niña mostraba inocencia en su aspecto físico, en su mirada había algo más y que el chico tuvo que describir como _siniestro_, a falta de otra palabra para expresar ese extraño sentimiento que ella le causaba.

**Pairing:** ZADR (Zim And Dib Romance).

**Disclaimer:** Invader Zim no me pertenece a mí sino a Jhonen, y si me perteneciera yo haría mucho Zim/Dib y la serie si tendría un final.

**Único.**

Jadeo suavemente observando con indiferencia el lugar donde estaba, era blanco, fue lo único que su mente era capaz de pensar. Todo blanco, desde las paredes hasta el suelo eran del mismo color. Inclusive lo que tenía puesto que ni le dejaba mover sus brazos era blanco, solo que tenía unas cuerdas oscuras que le dolían cada vez que intentaba mover sus brazos cuando quería liberarse. A este paso, aparte de odiar el blanco, solo quería sentir sus brazos, pero ese estúpido hombre de bata _blanca _igual que a los otros que había conocido, era terco y receloso en quitarle su _camisa de fuerza _como había expresado el, ya que en un descuido, podría liberarse y escapar.

Evito mover sus labios en un gesto de desprecio puro y fuerte, mientras dejaba caer su espalda sobre la esquina donde sabia se había sentado en cada lugar donde había estado, que siempre había sido malditamente blanco pero que aun así los _doctores _habían tenido la amabilidad de decirle cada vez que le llevaban que estaban en otro lugar. Aun cuando ya sabía que no debía esperanzarse en que vería algo más que aquel maldito color cegando sus ojos, como el supuesto azul del cielo, el supuesto gris de las calles e inclusive respirar algo más que medicinas y el olor a nuevo que siempre venía con el blanco.

Quería algo para entretenerse, el problema era que su cuerpo se sentía tan cansado que ella no podía ni concentrarse en desear lo que quería como había hecho siempre, las inyecciones del hombre de bata_ blanca_ la dejaban cansada y con ganas de dormir durante horas e inclusive días, sabía que el hombre que le alimentaba con fruta y agua (que tenía prácticamente que abalanzarse sobre el plato de fruta y tomar de un sorbete el agua por culpa de la _camisa de fuerza_) tenía hijos, ya que mientras salía del cuarto blanco donde ella estaba a este se le había deslizado una foto de su bata y en su curiosidad gateo hasta la foto cuando el se había marchado y la ojeo rápidamente.

Dos niños estaban en ella, una era una niña de pelo morado con un vestido negro y sus ojos estaban cerrados aunque aparentemente estaba pegada a algo que no veía a la cámara y el otro era un niño de pelo negro con una extraña forma de hoz en el, ojos ámbar vistos a través de unos lentes y vestía con una chaqueta negra, camisa azul que tenía una carita gris, pantalones y botas negras. El niño de pelo negro tenía una pequeña sonrisa que no parecía muy sincera, como si no tuviera ánimos o tiempo para una simple foto.

Extrañamente deseo conocerlo en persona, tal vez así le podría agradar y además sería el primer niño que conocería en su vida, si llegaba a conocerlo no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de sentirse normal por un momento. Estaba sola en aquel lugar en el que a veces solo venían adultos y ella estaba harta ya de ellos. De verlos, de sentir como la examinaban, de que por ellos no pudiera usar su habilidad para salir al mundo, cuando eso era lo que deseaba dejar de estar encerrada y caminar como alguien normal.

Aun si realmente era una niña_ rara _para los adultos de bata blanca.

* * *

Una carpeta amarilla destacaba solitaria en un escritorio color caoba, en la portada se leía claramente _"Experimento 526"_ dentro de dicha carpeta destaca principalmente la foto de una niña pequeña de al menos unos escasos siete años, pálida, con ojos ámbar pero que se veían oscuros en la foto donde no mostraba emoción alguna, tenía pelo negro que le llegaba a los hombros con una hoz en el.

Lo que preocupaba era que sus ojos no tenían emoción ya que indicaba que no era una niña normal ya que una niña de su edad sonreiría con felicidad en una foto, en los pocos datos destacaba que no tenía ni padres ni un nombre propio (algo inaceptable para cualquier persona con moral que leyera este archivo) ni algún pariente vivo, lo poco que se sabía de ella es que había sido encontrada cuando tenía cinco años en una casona vieja y maltrecha sentada junto a unos cadáveres podridos e irreconocibles que los que la encontraron supusieron eran sus padres y que deberían llevar muertos muchos días atrás, la niña estaba toda cubierta de sangre coagulada y podrida que parecía necesitar con urgencia un baño y un cambio de ropa viendo el estado de sus ropas que era un simple vestido azul corto con manchitas oscuras indicando la suciedad y con varias cosidas indicando la vejez de la prenda.

La niña solo miraba hacia el suelo y no hacia sus aparentes salvadores, cuando uno de ellos se había acercado para hablarle, la niña simplemente levanto la mirada y aquella persona ya había estado muerta de un agujero en su pecho donde estaba su corazón. La otra persona se había asustado y había salido huyendo y llamo a la policía quienes no pudieron hacer mucho contra la aparente cosa que los estaba atacando y no dejaban que se acercara a la niña que solo miraba fijamente hacia las personas y sin expresión alguna.

Fueron con un grupo de científicos para que les ayudara con la misteriosa cosa que los atacaba en la casa de la niña sucia y sin emoción que los miro aun desde donde estaba indicando que en ningún momento se había movido de su lugar estando aun con los cadáveres putrefactos que apestaban la casa enteramente, además de que no se sabía de qué habían muerto porque no habían podido retirar los cuerpos. Pensaron para sí que la niña era la barrera para evitar que los cuerpos salieran de la casa, aunque la niña se veía tan inocente que era imposible que ella hiciera algo en contra de ellos. La niña solo los miro fijamente y ahora todos notaron_ algo_ que no había estado ahí antes y que ahora si se podía notar.

Una sombra.

La sombra emergió del suelo y rápidamente se transformó en miles de lanzas negras que impactaban en la mayoría de los policías que habían escoltado a los científicos que se habían ocultado de la matanza viendo las lanzas negras que salían del suelo atravesando pechos y cabezas para llegar al cerebro. Los que quedaron vivos en su mayoría, los científicos y pocos policías, notaron que la sombra se hallaba conectada a la niña, no les fue imposible pensar que ella era la que controlaba a la sombra por más raro e inverosímil que fuese. Así que idearon herir a la niña y la sombra desaparecería de esa manera.

Eso tampoco les fue difícil, solo tenían que verla como un monstruo, una amenaza y no una simple niña. Por lo cual uno de los policías disparo su arma impactando esta en el hombro de la niña que dio un grito y se echó para atrás por el impacto sosteniéndose su hombro con lágrimas entre sus ojos. Cegada por el dolor obviamente vio con lágrimas en sus ojos como todos se le acercaban seguramente asustados por su poder, antes de que pudiera decir algo uno de los policías le dio muchas patadas y la llamo fenómeno, la niña callo y no dejo salir ni un gemido de dolor ya que mordía sus labios para ello.

Aparentemente todo se calmó después, los científicos acordaron tomarla en su custodia para estudiar su habilidad ya que era huérfana y no tenía parientes, era obvio que nadie la buscaría. Y después de que le inyectaron con un calmante que la durmió se la llevaron a su consultorio donde la estudiaron. Le revisaron todo su cuerpo, examinaron su sangre que sorprendentemente no era roja sino negra y aparentemente podía moverse fuera del cuerpo.

Y si ella sentía mucho dolor o enojo o siquiera sentirse amenazada por alguien, su sombra reaccionaba a eso y atacaba o la defendía ágilmente, los científicos comentaron el hallazgo con otros que miraron interesados el detalle. Durante los dos últimos años, la niña fue transferida a varios laboratorios para más experimentos y los científicos ya veían en que podrían usar la habilidad de la niña en crear soldados para proteger al país.

Por eso se le llamo simplemente Experimento 526, comúnmente se referían a ella como 526 después de todo no tenía nombre y a ellos se les hacía más fáciles los números y el archivo se llamó igual y hace unos meses, el ultimo científico a quien fue dado 526 fue al Profesor Membrana. Algunos científicos se preguntaron secretamente si el profesor podía manejarla, además de si era seguro para los hijos del profesor ya que después de todo la mantendría en su sótano donde estaba su laboratorio personal.

Y desearon que en el fondo, 526 nunca fuera molestada por nadie o mataría sin pudor a quien se le acercara.

* * *

Dib Membrana sonrió victorioso después de detener otro de los planes de su enemigo Zim, que era un alíen que venía a invadir la tierra y nadie más que el, podía detenerlo ya que nadie le creía. El pensamiento por un momento lo desanimo pero la satisfacción de haberlo derrotado le opaco la sensación a medida que se aproximaba a casa. Entro a casa sin más viendo ya a su hermana menor sentada en el sillón jugando su videojuego y junto a una caja de pizza.

Cosa que no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, así que obviamente no dijo nada, fue a la cocina y comió cereal, después de terminar salió de la cocina y escucho ruidos del sótano donde estaba el laboratorio de su padre, lo cual indicaba que estaba en casa hoy lo que sorprendía a Dib ya que pocas veces venía a casa y apenas y venía a pasar su día del mes con ellos. Pero no decidió darle más vueltas y subió a su habitación a hacer lo que era normal para el, espiar a Zim a través de las cámaras que tenía en su base, así sabría siempre que nuevo plan tramaba el irken esta vez y el estaría preparado para detenerle.

No pensó en que tal vez su vida llegaría a cambiar drásticamente muy pronto.

* * *

Sonrió rápidamente emocionada, solo había tomado segundos y había aprovechado que el hombre de bata blanca le había quitado la extraña camisa para sus inyecciones de calmantes y de sangre para atacarlo y de paso provocar un incendio al derrumbar varias sustancias en el suelo y en el techo del lugar, vio con fascinación como los líquidos formaban fuego que se extendía como una plaga subiendo hasta las escaleras, una explosión entre líquidos se escuchó que debió resonar en la casa, tal como varias cosas en las habitaciones caían en el suelo y en la cocina las estufas se prendían donde varios objetos se quemaron y cayeron al suelo mezclándose con más líquidos de los estantes.

Era su sombra la que hacía tanto desorden y obviamente sonrió porque finalmente haría pagar al hombre de bata blanca por hacer lo que quisiera con ella como un juguete que ahora ya se había revelado de su control, la sonrisa desapareció mientras le observaba indiferente viendo al hombre bajo los escombros que habían sido el techo del lugar.

Lo escucho toser sangre y murmurar "526" repetidamente, sabía que hablaba de ella pero no le escucho, no tenía por qué escucharlo más. Era libre, de el y de todos los científicos que habían experimentado con ella. No espero ver al niño que había visto en la foto del hombre de bata blanca observarle fijamente con sorpresa y luego hacia el hombre moribundo, viendo cómo se dirigía a este que seguía murmurando "526, 526" y ambos lo vieron morir sin más después de dar un último quejido. Ahora solo se veían fijamente mientras el incendio pasaba, inseguros ambos de que hacer y qué decir en esta situación. Y ella no podía matarlo, extrañamente el interés en el era tan enorme que no pensaba en hacerle daño.

Estaba en una decisión muy difícil, si anteponer su curiosidad e interés o matar al testigo.

* * *

Aquella noche, Dib se despertó tosiendo un vapor estaba entrando a su cuarto por la rendija de la puerta, el niño se levantó rápidamente y se puso su ropa normal mientras salía por la puerta que le quemo su mano un poco y vio cómo su casa se quemaba, al principio no entendió como se estaba quemando. Pero rápidamente fue a buscar a su hermana, no la encontró por ninguna parte, aunque después la encontró al ver una mano junto a una consola, no tenía que ver más, era obvio que el humo la había sofocado lo suficiente para matarla.

Y aunque era su hermana, el no sintió nada después de todo a ella nunca le había importado el y el ahora no veía importante preocuparse por alguien que lo odiaba prácticamente desde niño, aunque eso fuese egoísta y después bajo al sótano preguntándose para sí que era de su padre que estaba ahí en ese momento. Dib observo más fuego mientras tenía su brazo sobre su boca para evitar el humo, vio a su padre enterrado en varios escombros que sin duda provenían del techo del sótano y observo a una niña con sorpresa, vio que era idéntica a el, pero más se preocupó por su padre que ahora murmuraba "526, 526" viendo a Dib y después solo un quejido y ya estaba muerto.

Rápidamente miro a la niña a los ojos que podía ver, eran tan ámbar como los suyos pero eran tan oscuros que se podían confundir con negros, estaba inseguro de que hacer, pero con el incendio en su entorno, tomo a la niña en su espalda dejando que ella se sujetara de su cuello y el en su curiosidad miro una carpeta amarilla poco quemada y que decía _"Experimento 526" _y también la tomo consigo porque algo le decía que debía tomarla con el. La última cosa que observo después de salir por una ventana, fue como su casa y tal vez lo que había sido su vida entera en doce años se quemaba tan rápido que el fuego salía por las ventanas y que a lo lejos se oían las sirenas de la ambulancia, los bomberos y los policías. La niña solo seguía sujetándose de su cuello sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Y así los dos esperaron a que las autoridades llegaran y los vecinos chismosos salieran a ver el alboroto y tal vez el próximo chismorreo del vecindario en semanas.

* * *

526 observo sin decir palabra como los hombres de chalecos amarillos apagaban la casa con agua, los hombres de trajes azules sacaban los cuerpos del hombre de bata blanca y el de la hermana del chico al cual se mantenía pegado en su espalda. Ahora sabía que el era el hijo del hombre de bata blanca que había llamado en un principio su curiosidad.

Se preguntó para sí porque el la había salvado, tal vez el no sabía lo que hacía el hombre con ella o simplemente la había salvado por ser caritativo, ella no lo sabía pero eso le daba mucha más curiosidad para averiguar la razón. Vio a otros hombres azules con cosas extrañas en la cabeza y unas cosas doradas en el pecho.

Escucho como el hombre se presentaba a ella y al chico, diciendo que era policía y que les haría algunas preguntas, ella apretó un poco el cuello de el, no indicando temor sino para dar una muestra de que estaba en guardia por si el policía hacia algo ya que ella había tenido encuentros con ellos antes. Pero aparentemente, el policía tomo la muestra como timidez y le puso su mano en la cabeza, ella lo dejo pasar mientras aflojaba el agarre viendo como el chico apretaba sus manos que tenía ella en su cuello indicando que no respiraba.

Y el hablo después, mientras ella escuchaba atentamente por curiosidad, supo su nombre que era Dib, su edad que era doce años, que no sabía nada del incendio ni siquiera el cómo comenzó cosa que ella si sabía pero que ni podría decir porque estaba muda y tampoco quería que Dib (el chico) le culpara. Había algo en el que ella desesperadamente se sintiera con curiosidad de querer saber más de él, como si su presencia le llamara para relacionarse con el de una manera amistosa, era raro, pero de alguna forma se le hacía cómodo.

Y cuando el hablo de ella, ella se asustó en serio esta vez y apretó el cuello de Dib, si el decía que la había encontrado hacia minutos, la separarían de el y ella volvería con los científicos y ella ni de broma volvería a estar dentro de unas paredes blancas y dejando que la tocaran nuevamente. Pero ellos no estaban ni relacionados sanguíneamente y entendió que si el admitía no conocerla, ellos no se verían nunca más y sus esperanzas de conocer a alguien que la tratara diferente a una marioneta como los hombres de bata blanca desaparecerían rápidamente, sus manos ahora apretaban los hombros de el, aún más asustada.

Se sorprendió rápidamente al escuchar "Es mi prima" que él había dicho, constatando ante el policía que eran una familia y no extraños, su corazón latió con esperanza de que el en verdad no la iba a abandonar.

No sería abandonada nunca más, fue la única cosa que se instaló en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Dib observo como los bomberos apagaban el incendio dejando su casa hecha cenizas, los paramédicos sacaban los cuerpos de los que habían sido hasta ahora su familia y un policía iba hacia el, seguramente para hacer preguntas o culparlo a el del incendio, después de todo no sería la primera vez que a el le echaran la culpa de algo.

Eso indicaba el odio que le tenían a el por existir.

-Soy el oficial Matthews.-escucho ausentemente Dib que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero se decidió a prestarle atención al policía para que no pensara en que era un loco de verdad.- Te hare algunas preguntas que debes responder… ¿Cuál es tu nombre y tu edad?

Dib al principio lo miro como si fuera broma, porque todos en el vecindario lo conocían que era casi una broma preguntarle quien era, pero dejo eso de lado.-Dib Membrana y tengo doce años.-dijo mecánicamente.

-Muy bien.-dijo el policía anotando todo en una agenda.- ¿Recuerdas cómo empezó el incendio, Dib?

-No, porque yo estaba dormido en mi cuarto.-explico Dib de manera sincera.-Me desperté al sentir el humo del fuego ahogándome y salí de mi habitación a buscar a mi hermana que ya estaba muerta por asfixia.-hizo una pausa para tomar aire.-Y baje al sótano donde imaginaba que mi padre estaba trabajando y el estaba atrapado bajo unos escombros y para cuando me acerque ya había muerto…

Dib miro como el oficial lo miraba pensativo y a la vez con lastima como anotaba lo dicho.- ¿Seguro que no iniciaste tú el fuego jugando con fósforos? ¿O tu padre al dejar algo en la cocina?-dijo dándole una mirada fija a Dib, que se sintió ofendido.

-Oiga usted, primero que nada, tengo doce no cinco años, sé que no debo jugar con fósforos.-dijo con el ceño fruncido hacia el policía.-Y mi padre no estaba en la cocina sino en el sótano, es científico ¡¿Sabe?

El oficial se sorprendió ante el arrebato violento del niño, pero lo dejo pasar anotando lo demás.- ¿Tienes algún pariente adulto para hacerse cargo de ti?-dijo suavemente.

Dib negó, no tenía ninguno que el conociera, ni tíos ni abuelos. Estaba solo en esta, obviamente, solo tenía a la niña que se apoyaba en su espalda que hasta hacía rato tenía sus brazos en su cuello fuertemente y el había puesto su mano ahí para indicar que no respiraba con lo cual ella había aflojado el agarre.

El oficial noto a la niña que se apoyaba en la espalda del niño, ambos estaban sentados en la puerta de otra ambulancia, la niña estaba en la espalda de Dib y así estaban los dos envueltos en una cobija.- ¿Y ella quien es, Dib?-dijo refiriéndose a la niña.

Dib se vio capturado por la pregunta, inseguro de que decir, la niña no era pariente suya y algo misterioso en ella le hacía querer tenerla cerca y descubrirla, era como el instinto paranormal que le hacía obsesionarse con Zim, el cual parecía que se extendía a la niña. Y eso era muy extraño, no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo más cuando sus labios empezaron a moverse.-Es mi prima, por parte de mi padre.-dijo suavemente y el oficial le miro ya que antes había negado parientes.-Su madre, es decir mi tía había muerto hacía una semana y papa había tenido su custodia así que la trajo a vivir con nosotros, su padre murió al nacer ella, así que por lo tanto ambos no tenemos parientes.

El no pensó en que realmente el policía se creería la historia, pero lo hizo después de todo a los ojos del oficial, el parecido entre ambos indicaba que eran parientes y no lo dudo en absoluto.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-dijo anotando todo en la libreta el oficial. Dib no sabía el nombre de ella y el dudaba de que tuviera uno, así que decidió crearle su nombre.-Vivian, se llama Vivian Membrana.-dijo suavemente viendo ahora como la niña en su espalda tenía sus manos en los hombros de el y había dejado de apretarlos suavemente.

Ella le miro con algo parecido a la esperanza en sus ojos, aunque parecía indiferente, el sin saber porque le sonrió, mientras ambos seguían instrucciones de los paramédicos que los querían llevar al hospital y el oficial se despidió de ellos. Al estar ya en una camilla de hospital con la recién nombrada Vivian en la camilla de al lado, la realidad ataco su mente como una pared de ladrillos.

Y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el mundo, era un huérfano y que por lo tanto el iría a un orfanato y después a una casa adoptiva, sin evitarlo rio bajito, ya estaba en el límite, no tenía una familia, su familia pequeña que lo ignoraba cada día sino que ahora podría tener una familia amorosa, con un padre más interesado en el, una madre que le cocinaría su comida favorita y tal vez un hermano o hermana que se interese en el, cosa que nunca había pensado con detenimiento.

Pero que ahora podría ser y el pensamiento le daba aparte de la sorpresa de su ahora reciente orfandad, las dudas sobre la niña que aparentemente el había adoptado ahora como su prima al darle un nombre, luego giro la vista viendo su ropa en una silla y la carpeta amarilla estaba sobre ella y Dib extendió su mano para ojearla con curiosidad, imaginaba obviamente que era un experimento de su padre.

Lo que encontró en el, fue algo que lo sorprendió mucho y le costó creer que algo así podría hacer su padre. El experimento 526, era la niña que estaba recostada en la camilla a su lado y que había fingido pretenderla el mismo como su prima, según el archivo, ella había sido encontrada hacía dos años en una casona abandonada, tenía una habilidad especial en la cual era el uso de su sombra para adoptarla como arma de protección o como defensa para sí misma cuando se sentía amenazada o asustada.

En la foto llevaba una camisa de fuerza y una mirada indiferente, la niña solo era llamada 526 y tenía siete años, por lo tanto cinco años menor que el mismo, no había nada más sobre ella, los padres estaban muertos y aparentemente por el estado de la casona donde se encontraron sus cadáveres, eran pobres, por lo que nadie había prestado atención a su asesinato, pero simplemente un día, unos pueblerinos habían detectado un olor putrefacto y decidieron explorar la casa.

Dib leyó ávidamente todo el archivo hasta las notas de su padre que no variaban con las de los otros científicos, pero luego miro hacia la niña y supo que tal vez su sentido de lo paranormal ciertamente había sido muy agudo ya que sin dudar, 526, es decir, Vivian debía ser un ente paranormal aunque lucia más que humana pero los humanos no tenían la capacidad de controlar su propia sombra. Pero aun así Dib la observo mejor, era igual a el pero no eran hermanos ni siquiera gemelos, no tenían la misma edad, el era mayor que ella por cinco años y simplemente ella era algo más que una simple _niña_, no por nada su padre obsesionado con la ciencia, la había tenido encerrada en su sótano y con una camisa de fuerza. Aunque la niña mostraba inocencia en su aspecto físico, lo cual era muy diferente cuando volvió a ver la foto del archivo.

No tenía miedo, eso era seguro, sino que tal vez lo siniestro que detectaba en su mirada en la foto, le atraía porque quería descubrir más de ella y aparentemente ella se sentía tranquila con el, ya que nunca le hizo daño si podía controlar las sombras, solo podían ser dos cosas o ella lo conocía de vista o el se veía muy inofensivo para ella. No sabía cuál era la razón pero el debía descubrir cuál era, tal vez la niña sombra podría ser mejor que Zim para mostrar la existencia de lo paranormal. Pensó en Zim, seguramente ya debía saber del incendio y debía estar feliz imaginando su muerte o el que se iría lejos de la ciudad. Pero el no haría eso, cuando mostrara a la niña sombra al mundo, Zim seguiría en esa lista, después de todo el alíen era aún valioso para mostrar.

Dib ni se interesó en analizar sus pensamientos que estaban tomando una ruta bastante oscura y codiciosa para un niño de su edad.

* * *

526 despertó rápidamente viendo que ahora estaba en una camilla de hospital, los sucesos ocurridos hacia horas se repitieron en su cabeza para recordarle su condición de libertad, miro hacia su derecha viendo a Dib recostado en la camilla a su lado. Rápidamente ella se levantó de la camilla y silenciosamente bajaba de ella viendo que el estaba dormido y ella subió hasta su camilla para ojearlo fijamente.

Su sombra empezó a deslizarse entre las sabanas de la camilla tomando la forma de una mano oscura hasta que esta llego a su cuello, frunció el ceño pensativa, en sus pensamientos ella sabía que el debía ser como su padre, el de bata blanca, solo quería usarla y seguramente mostrar sus habilidades al mundo. La mano apretó un poco el cuello por el enojo y además dejaría un par de cosas claras.

Ella no sería el juguete de nadie.

Dib despertó dando un jadeo sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba para notar a la niña, viéndole con el ceño fruncido y que ciertamente se veía molesta por alguna razón, aunque el estaba asustado, no lo demostró aunque ese algo aun lo estaba ahorcando y el sabía que en cualquier momento moriría.

Tal vez en el fondo deseaba morir después de todo.

-_¿Te gustan las cosas raras como yo?-_escucho Dib una voz en su cabeza que sonaba infantil y pensó que solo podía ser de la niña, aunque esta no movía los labios para nada, solo se le quedaba viendo fijamente evaluándole con indiferencia.

Dib asintió rápidamente de manera tímida sintiendo como si su voz hubiera emprendido la carrera para escapar ya que su garganta estaba apretada pero ya no tan fuerte que le asfixiaba, aparentemente el agarre se había soltado un poco como para dejarle hablar.

-_No soy de nadie más que yo misma…-_explico la niña suavemente aun viendo a Dib a los ojos.-_Y no planeo nuevamente ser algún conejillo de indias para que alguien me mire, ¿O es que debería usar mi sombra para mostrarte lo que un "fenómeno" puede hacer?_

Y como respondiendo a su propia pregunta la sombra empezó a apretar con más fuerza su cuello, pero después se detuvo.-_Me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida en el anonimato y eso debe quedarse así, sino me asegurare de que mi sombra te mate con el mayor dolor posible_-aseguro con sinceridad la niña.-_Sé que impondrás una condición por tu silencio, así que te dejare hablar…_

Tal como dijo, la presión en su cuello desapareció y Dib jadeo rápidamente por aire concentrándose en respirar sin importar si lucia como un idiota delante de ella y después empezó a toser suavemente para recuperar su voz.- Lo entiendo, no hare nada en tu contra.-dijo suavemente, dejando que su mente procesara el shock de casi sentir que la vida se le había estado yendo a jadeos hacia minutos.

526 dio una pequeña sonrisa que se veía simplemente _mal _para una cara infantil como la suya.-_"Es bueno saber que me entiendes, Dib_-hablo lentamente dentro de su cabeza, como no hablaba con los labios, Dib pensaba que era alguna habilidad suya.-_Por si no lo entiendes,_ _hablo por tu mente, porque mis cuerdas vocales están dañadas y tardaran al menos un mes para que se curen completamente, ya que mi organismo puede curar las heridas que yo tenga."_

Dib escucho su voz en su mente viendo que ciertamente era infantil como la edad que tenía, no era tenebrosa o siquiera ronca, sino simplemente _infantil_.-Entonces, ¿Te quedaras conmigo?

-_"Eres lo único que conozco que no me cae mal o me hace querer matar_-replico secamente 526, sentándose en la cama junto a Dib y este le hacía un espacio simplemente.-_Tal vez porque hay algo en ti que me dice que podrías no ser como los demás que he conocido."_

-Sera porque lo paranormal me gusta y como tal se sienten atraídos hacia mi.-dijo el chico suavemente viéndole pensativo, la idea para el no se veía mala y encontró a 526 asintiendo ausentemente y dándole la razón.

-_"Por cierto, dime Vivian ahora_.-dijo la niña mirando a los ojos a Dib y brillaron rápidamente.-_Después de todo, tú me diste un nombre, el que nadie me dio y el cual a mí me agrada."_

Y sonrió nuevamente, pero a Dib claramente le dio la impresión de que esta vez sí parecía más inocente e infantil. Ya tenía amistad con una niña que manejaba las sombras, el pensamiento en parte le parecía una locura pero a la vez la oportunidad de tener un amigo que no lo rechazaría, aunque sería cauteloso para no traicionar la confianza de _Vivian _o ella en verdad lo mataría. Y el aun valoraba su vida, además tenía la oportunidad de vivirla ahora con una familia cariñosa, aunque era claro que le costaría andar en un ambiente diferente y siendo el guardián de una niña pequeña aparentemente inofensiva.

No sabía que en el futuro, el y esa niña se llevarían mejor que el tendría un instinto de protección de hermano mayor hacia ella.

* * *

Dib ahora miraba el orfanato donde estaba ahora junto a _Vivian _obviamente habían muchos niños, todos con ropas viejas o usadas. Dib solo tenía su pijama con el cual había salido durante el incendio, así que no tenía mucha ropa y le habían dado ropa usada. Podía acostumbrarse a eso, pensó ausentemente viendo la camisa gris oscura en la cual, las mangas que eran largas cubrían sus manos y al menos los pantalones cortos negros y los zapatos marrones si coincidían con su talla. Vio a su acompañante, ella tenía un simple vestido azul hasta las rodillas y con su cabello suelto, además de usar unos zapatos simples y algo desgastados para caminar, pero a ella no le molestaba la ropa vieja tampoco, ella ya había usado este tipo de ropa antes, claro que ese era un detalle que nadie más que ella misma sabia y no tenía ganas de recordar siquiera. Ni tenía interés en convivir ahora con niños de su edad.

Simplemente ella era demasiado _diferente _para apegarse a su comportamiento regular, así como Dib que tampoco se juntaba con niños de su edad que comúnmente veían su cabeza y Vivian escuchaba los murmullos que decían que era enorme haciendo que Dib frunciera el ceño y se olvidara de convivir con niños si es que la idea había cruzado su mente. Muchos adultos venían al orfanato pero nunca los adoptaban a ellos, tal vez porque conocían de Dib o porque no les gustaba lo indiferente y ausente que Vivian se veía de todo. A Dib no le molestaba, sabía que nadie lo iba a adoptar, así que ya estaba enteramente resignado a quedarse en el orfanato durante seis años más para salir, aunque Vivian se quedaría pero por la promesa que la ataba a ella, el la llevaría consigo. La niña calladamente se deslizaba a su cama cada noche, ella decía en su mente que era porque quería dormir con alguien conocido, una de esas noches, le pidió que le hablara de su vida.

El la miro extrañado por el favor, pero aun así empezó a relatar su vida entera, al menos desde donde recordaba, su padre, su madre, su hermana, Zim y lo paranormal, todo en una sola noche, era increíble que ella lo hubiera escuchado enteramente hasta que cerró sus ojos para dormir. Tal vez le sorprendía que ella hubiera mostrado interés en saber de el y pensó para sí que tal vez 52… Vivian –se corrigió- no fuera tan mala como se suponía que debía ser.

Y Dib no sabía si ella lo fingía o en verdad era así cuando no se sentía amenazada.

* * *

Vivian miro pensativa a la mujer que estaba frente a ella, obviamente no conocía a Dib porque solo le había sonreído amistosamente como se le hace a un niño, muestra que al mencionado le había caído de sorpresa porque nadie le había sonreído así. Ella se permitió evaluar a la mujer, solo por si era un peligro para los dos, después de todo ella no confiaba del todo en los adultos.

Cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, ojos azules claro como el cielo que ahora Vivian podía observar y un vestido azul claro contrario al suyo que era oscuro casi negro. La mujer no era peligrosa a simple vista, pero ella no podía confiarse simplemente. Aunque actuaba como un adulto normal que quería niños, fue amable y pregunto sus nombres, Vivian aún no se recuperaba del daño a sus cuerdas vocales así que Dib dejo que hablara por ella.

Dib la miro como preguntándole algo de reojo, pero ella no dijo nada, como la mujer (Victoria, era su nombre si recalcaba bien) no era un peligro, dejaría que los adoptara. Ella en un simple gesto tomo la mano de Victoria indicando un gesto de amistad y que ella le agradaba, lo cual para Vivian era un gran paso.

A Dib le fue un poco más difícil, solo porque antes había tenido una familia, pero la mujer se veía sincera y al menos le trataba un poco mejor y lo veía como un niño y no un loco, así que el si se permitió dar una sonrisa amistosa ante la aceptación de ser adoptado por ella. Lo cual aparentemente la mujer los abrazo a los dos sorprendiéndolos a ambos que nunca habían recibido una muestra de afecto anteriormente y Vivian se veía insegura de su apartarse o matar a la mujer por acercarse así hacia su cuerpo.

Para cuando ella pudo recapitular todo, ya estaba fuera del orfanato junto a Dib y la mujer y en camino a una tienda de ropa, como ella había dicho, ambos necesitaban más ropa aparte de la que tenían, claro que les compro un guarda ropa entero de ropa. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a tener mucha ropa, pero tampoco lo estaba a que alguien le sonriera y le halagara por lo que usaba.

Lo último que recordó fue ver las casas en el camino en el viaje a su nuevo hogar y sin darse cuenta ya había caído dormida contra la ventana del auto donde estaba.

* * *

Dib noto como lentamente Vivian se había dormido contra la ventana, pensó para sí que después de todo si podía comportarse como una niña pequeña. Giro su cabeza viendo por la ventana sumergiéndose rápidamente en sus propios pensamientos. La mayoría giraban en torno a Vivian y otros en torno a Zim y su vida.

Porque realmente no sabía si podría regresar a la escuela ahora, pero obviamente lo pensó mejor, no tenía opción. Podía ignorar los chismes de la gente y de los demás niños, solo debía vivir como si nada hubiera pasado, después de todo el estaba bien, no estaba solo y podía vivir como antes de nuevo.

Aun cuando realmente supiera que eso era una mentira.

* * *

La casa de Victoria era simple por fuera, un bonito jardín de flores, una cerca blanca, pintada de azul y con cortinas amarillas. Vivian se despertó rápidamente al sentir que el carro se había detenido y miraba con el ceño fruncido la casa, pero aun así entro a ella junto con Dib y Victoria, adentro era aun más hogareña y simple, muchos muebles y retratos de varias personas desconocidas, tal vez familiares de la mujer. Lo primero que hicieron fue dejar las cosas en sus nuevos cuartos, los cuales estaban separados y decorados en azul y con camas para dormir y obviamente vacías para que ellos pudieran decorarla como quisieran después.

Al poco rato comieron, obviamente comenzarían escuela en unos días, después de todo ya no podían evitarla y Dib sabía que no podría evitar un encuentro con Zim, es mas estaba preparado para ello, miro de reojo a Vivian que comía un sándwich de jamón lentamente como si obviamente no tuviera prisa en acabar.

-_"No te me quedes viendo mucho que como igual que tu…-_aclaro Vivian perfectamente sabiendo que Dib la estaba viendo comer.-_Y no voy a matar a nadie ahora mismo…"_

Dib se le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido y después suspiro.-No estoy viéndote por eso…-susurro simplemente.- Solo estaba pensando en lo que pasara ahora…

-_"Pasara lo que tenga que pasar, no deberías preocuparte más por esas tonterías"_-dijo Vivian simplemente cortando la conversación y dejo su plato en el fregadero al acabar, para después marcharse dejando solo a Dib en el comedor con sus pensamientos.

* * *

La escuela finalmente llego y Dib no la iba a poder evitar más, después de todo el incendio en su casa fue portada del periódico en días y la gente simplemente se le quedaba y le miraba murmurando, para el podían creer que era hasta su propia culpa.

Aunque eso a el le daba igual, mas murmuraban cuando vieron a Vivian entrar ya que nunca la habían visto en la escuela antes a pesar de ser familia de los Membrana, ella ignoro los murmullos aunque ciertamente por su mirada se veía obviamente molesta por las habladurías y los miro a todos de repente y como obviamente no podía hablar no dijo palabra pero aun así todos callaron hasta su mirada, mientras ella simplemente se iba a su salón y Dib se iba al suyo después de observar esto confundido y preocupado.

Sus compañeros de aula estaban llegando así que rápidamente se sentó en su asiento y saco sus cosas, empezando a garabatear en su cuaderno, aun escuchando murmullos de los niños y volvió a ignorarlos, esperando que este día pasara mucho más rápido desde ahora.

* * *

-¿Sabias que la casa de Dib se incendio hace dos semanas?-escucho un niño verde con pelo negro y contactos de color púrpura y vestido con una camisa roja de mangas rosadas y pantalones y botas negras con una extraña mochila con puntos rosados en su espalda y rápidamente frunció el ceño.

Aparentemente eran otros dos niños que se sentaban juntos en dos filas distintas y estaban comentando el chisme de la semana, pero aun así el niño verde el cual se llamaba Zim, siguió escuchando el tema con interés, acercándose a los niños.

-Si, eso escuche de mis padres, en el periódico también salió...-dijo uno de los niños con curiosidad, haciendo que Zim se aproximara mas a los niños hasta cubrir con su sombra a los dos y estos al sentir la sombra miraron a Zim y dieron un grito asustado.

-Ahora ustedes gusanos terrícolas, me explicaran sobre ese… incendio en la casa del Dib ¡Ya!-exclamo Zim mirando a los niños con el ceño fruncido que sintieron el deseo de correr aterrados pero obviamente el cuerpo del irken los detenía de hacerlo y tuvieron que resignarse a explicar.

-La casa de Dib se incendio hace dos semanas, es decir se prendió fuego.-aclaro uno de los chicos por si Zim no le entendía y este le frunció el ceño por si acaso.-Aparentemente el fue el único que salió vivo de ahí junto con su prima, yo no la he visto porque acabo de llegar, pero dicen que es idéntica a el…

Zim no escucho mas y se marcho dejando a los chicos en paz y busco a Dib con la mirada viéndole en su puesto usual a la izquierda del aula y junto a la ventana justo cuando estaba por hablarle llego la maestra haciéndole gruñir.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar el almuerzo para algunas respuestas con el humano cabezón.

* * *

Cuando Dib escucho el timbre para el almuerzo, salió tan rápido como pudo para llegar a la cafetería y se sentó en una de las mesas viendo que Vivian había logrado sentarse en una y comía de manera lenta su almuerzo y después empezó a hacer sonidos leves para ver cómo estaban su garganta y sus cuerdas vocales.

Aparentemente la curación iba más rápida ahora porque la niña ya podía pronunciar las vocales sin que tuviera dolor alguno, Dib empezó a comer su emparedado cuando vio que un chico verde desde un par de mesas y frunció el ceño viendo que ahora se dirigía hacia donde estaba. Vivian observo de reojo aquello y para cuando el chico llego a la mesa, su sombra ya estaba por escalar sus piernas lista para atacarlo.

Dib ni siquiera lo noto pero se mantenía mirando al chico verde con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué quieres Zim?-pregunto viéndole a los ojos y Vivian supo que ese era Zim del cual Dib le había contado aunque ciertamente tenía un color de piel extraño podía pasar por un humano, pero ella sabía que no debía guiarse por apariencias.

-Solo quiero saber dónde has estado estos días, todos estos humanos apestosos dicen que tu casa se quemo y que no existe más.-dijo Zim rápidamente viendo a Dib a los ojos señalándole con su índice.- ¡Quiero saber porque te has escondido de Zim! Seria decepcionante saber que todo es invento y que mi enemigo es un cobarde…

Dib lo miro con enojo y apretó sus puños.- No soy cobarde, Zim…-dijo suavemente viéndole a los ojos.- ¿Y no has escuchado los rumores? Si es así, son completamente ciertos.-aclaro mientras le veía.

Zim le miro con el ceño fruncido, aparentemente el Dib le estaba diciendo que el incendio era cierto y también lo de su prima, que supuso era la niña a su lado a la cual observo y esta obviamente le observo fijamente pero sin mostrar emoción alguna. Y por alguna razón sintió que ella iba a _matarlo _una vez que dejara de verla sin importar que estuviera delante de muchos chicos más.

Y eso le hizo sentir asustado por un momento, pero obviamente no lo mostro en su cara, sino _eso _en el aire se regodearía sobre su victoria sobre el y miro a Dib nuevamente para olvidarse de esa emoción extraña.-Pero que sepas que tu ausencia no significo nada para mí y que eso no me detendrá de conquistar esta bola de carne apestosa.-dijo viéndole a los ojos con desafío y Dib le miro igual, para después marcharse de ahí.

Vivian solo se quedo mirando la escena indiferente.-Es muy extraño…-murmuro suavemente probando su voz y Dib noto que ciertamente era igual de infantil como la oía en su cabeza.- ¿Ese es Zim? Es igual que todos los demás, un simple parasito…

Dib no dijo nada por cambiar su opinión, el ya sabía que ella los veía a todos como parásitos, menos a el y a Victoria que a su propia explicación, ellos la habían tratado mejor que nadie.

Pero el no iba a cambiar la opinión de ella, ya que sus pensamientos ciertamente estaban tomando la misma ruta, aparentemente entre el incendio, Vivian, el orfanato y la adopción había abierto mas su mente a todo y al mundo, el desprecio que antes ignoraba podía sentirlo y lo ignoraba justamente y empezaba a verlos a todos como unos idiotas sin remedio. Y ciertamente a veces se preguntaba si era por Vivian que sus pensamientos empezaban a ser más oscuros o simplemente, el ya era así.

No era algo que realmente estuviera listo a saber todavía.

* * *

Vivian quiso irse sola cuando la escuela termino, la cual le pareció aburrida y sin emociones ya que todos murmuraban al verla y eso era una molestia. Dib cumplió su pedido y se fue sin ella, al momento de ver a cierto chico verde, decidió seguirlo. El le daba curiosidad, además al verlo sentía ganas de lastimarlo, aun debía averiguar el porqué de esas sensaciones y además averiguar sobre Zim más de lo que Dib le dijo.

Llego hasta una casa extraña de color verde y techo rojo con esos gnomos raros, esa debía ser la "base" de Zim, dio un paso y piso una ramita haciendo que el irken se girara pero ella se quedo ahí quieta, el le apunto con un arma rara y después se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, humana?-exclamo tomándole del brazo y estando más cerca de su base y observando por si acaso al vecindario y nadie los veía a los dos.- ¿El Dib-apestoso te mando a espiarme por el?

-No vine porque el me lo pidió, vine por mi misma.-susurro Vivian viendo a Zim a los ojos ya que le superaba unos centímetros y ella tenía que subir su cabeza para verlo.- Se _que _eres, lo que no se… es porque te _mandaron _aquí.-susurro para que el solo pudiera escucharla.

Eso hizo que el apretara su brazo y ella acostumbrada a ese tipo de apretones no expreso dolor alguno, igual las marcas se le quitarían en horas.-No se de que hablas, así que mejor olvídate de cosas que no son, humana insolente… Zim no sabe nada de ti y tú no sabes de Zim.-dijo rápidamente viéndole a los ojos con enojo.

-Yo si se de ti, pero es verdad que tú no sabes de mi.-explico Vivian suavemente y sonrió divertida.-Con que sepas que soy la prima de Dib, basta… pero yo no soy _humana_, Zim.-aclaro viéndole a los ojos y su sombra rápidamente se deslizo a los pies de Zim y empezó a subir haciendo que este bajara la vista y viera una mano oscura contra su camisa rosa.-Yo odio a los _humanos_ porque ellos me robaron mi libertad, me pisotearon y experimentaron conmigo como su _juguete _personal, tu _odio_ por ellos no es nada comparado con el mío propio.

Zim escucho el tono serio y que ciertamente era tan innatural en humanos, porque era tan frio e inhumano que no sabía si el invasor irken más sanguinario era rival para _ella _y entonces la mano que hasta ahora permanecía en su pecho bajo tan rápido como vino, dejando solo una extraña sensación de alivio y vacio.

-¿Qué eres?-susurro Zim viéndole, ella no era claramente humana, se veía como una, pero su actitud y su carácter decían otra cosa.

-Eso no te interesa… aun.-susurro Vivian misteriosamente y sonrió para después hacer un gesto con su mano y la mano oscura que había estado en el pecho de Zim apareció sosteniendo una de las piernas del irken y al momento sintió como algo lo tiraba al suelo y después lo jalo hacia la calle haciendo que chocara contra el pavimento –tanto que hasta dejo un pequeño cráter- que sintió como su cabeza sangraba por el impacto.-Solo quiero advertirte que no te pases de listo, sé que no te agrado y tu tampoco me agradas… así que mientras no intentes algo hacia mí, estarás bien…-susurro ella al acercarse hasta el pavimento donde estaba Zim con sangre bajando sobre su cabeza, sangre morada de paso y se acomodaba su peluca negra para no mostrar sus antenas.

Zim le miro con el ceño fruncido por el gesto y por un momento se sintió dispuesto a corresponder el ataque pero ella ya tenía lista su sombra que estaba frente a el sosteniendo su propia arma y en la posición en que se encontraba estaba indefenso, por lo tanto asintió acatando sus reglas aunque tenía curiosidad por saber de ella, el no arriesgaría su vida de una manera tan tonta como lo era aquella. Ella ya era capaz de matarlo, su mirada decía eso y mucho mas, el no deseaba arriesgarse más por ahora, si quería conquistar este planeta era más útil vivo que muerto.-Zim no hará nada contra ti.-dijo suavemente y eso la hizo sonreír maliciosa.

-Bien.-dijo Vivian suavemente y sonrió.-Y te diré algo para que tu curiosidad sobre lo que paso con Dib quede satisfecha… yo mate a su familia y provoque el incendio.-susurro suavemente viendo a Zim para luego marcharse calle abajo mientras Zim le veía de reojo.

Zim se apoyo contra la puerta de su base asimilando la información que Vivian le había dado, ella había provocado lo que toda la escuela había estado murmurando y el Dib-humano… ¿Lo sabía? ¿Lo sabía y andaba con la asesina?

El irken no entendía a los humanos, especialmente al Dib según lo poco que sabía de los humanos, estos no andarían con asesinos por razones fuertes, como amenazas u otra cosa. Bueno, esto convencía a Zim de que el Dib-cerdo estaba empezando a actuar más raro de lo usual.

Así que iba a averiguar que era exactamente la relación entre _ella _y el Dib, a como fuera.

* * *

Dib dio un bostezo mientras hacia sus tareas acompañado de unos waffles con miel como merienda en la mesa de la sala y escuchaba una de las tantas repeticiones de Misterios Misteriosos. Levanto la vista al oír la puerta, solo debía ser Vivian y ella se acerco unos minutos después regresando de la cocina con su propio plato de Waffles y los comió desinteresada.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-pregunto Dib viéndole de reojo, el sabia que ella había seguido a Zim, los había visto conversar pero no sabía de qué y se había ido tan rápido como pudo evitando que ambos lo notaran y si ella lo sabía, podría matarlo mientras dormía, aun cuando ella aclaro muchas veces que eso sería si el traicionaba su confianza. Cosa que ni tenía planeada hacer sabiendo que su vida peligraba, además de que toda Vivian gritaba el peligro que ella era, claro que eso no debía decirlo en voz alta.

-A hacer cosas.-dijo ella simplemente comiendo los waffles mientras veía la televisión.-No es nada como para decirte o preocuparte…-aclaro por si acaso el estaba preocupado.

-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?-dijo Dib haciendo referencia a lo que estaba haciendo ahora, ir a la escuela y vivir normalmente.

-Nada, solo no destacar entre los parásitos.-murmuro Vivian mientras comía los waffles.-No quiero que nadie se interese en mi, así me dejaran en paz y ningún científico me _usara _de nuevo…-susurro con enojo.

Dib la miro de reojo y asintió suavemente, sus motivos no cambiaban al parecer, así que podía calmarse, ella no haría nada por destacar como una anormal ante los "parásitos" que Dib sabia hacía referencia a los humanos. El quería saber más de Vivian, el archivo sobre ella no aclaraba su nacimiento, como tuvo esas habilidades, quienes eran sus padres y el que si ellos tuvieron alguna habilidad idéntica. Pero ella no le decía nada de su pasado, se lo mantenía tan oculto que Dib no sabía cómo hacer que le dijera algo o como el podía averiguar al respecto.

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que ella estuviera lista para decirle sobre ella, sobre sus padres y el cómo supo de sus poderes, había cosas de ella que el quería saber después de todo era un investigador de lo paranormal.

* * *

Vivian después de dejar a Zim, empezó a caminar hasta la casa en la que vivía con Dib y Victoria. Sabia de su vida, desde que nació, tenia recuerdos desde que era una bebe, pero aun así debía averiguar de su pasado. Por lo poco que sabía ella no era una _humana, _sus sueños decían eso pero necesitaba tiempo para descifrarlos, descifrar la vida que le decían esos sueños. Ella había sido feliz en los lugares de sus sueños.

Hasta que figuras raras y borrosas acabaron con todo, ella debía seguir esos sueños y averiguar de esas figuras, pero Zim tenía relación con ellas ya que había sentido lo mismo cuando lo vio en el comedor, aquel vacio y odio intenso hacia el aun si tal vez el no era culpable. Tal vez los culpables eran los irkens, lo cual tenía sentido por eso detestaba a Zim, por su raza. Y no dudaba de que fuera competente como enemigo, tenía armas que podían ser mejores que sus habilidades, además de que seguro debía tener una mente capaz de pensar en al menos un plan lo bastante oscuro que implicara matar a alguien.

Aparte de cuidar llamar la atención de los demás, tampoco podía dejar a Zim sin vigilancia, el irken se moría de curiosidad por saber de ella, así que eso era razón suficiente para mantenerse atrás y tal vez podía satisfacerlo cuando ella misma supiera su propio origen y miro hacia el cielo azul que sabia pronto oscurecería así que debía apresurarse si no quería ser vista y uso su sombra para correr más rápido a casa.

Ella no dejo de pensar en Zim y en sus sueños aun cuando llego y sintió la mirada de Dib sobre ella.

* * *

El como pasaba el tiempo era siempre una cosa más que increíble, Vivian ya tenía doce años y Dib, ya rondaba los diecisiete así que ya estaba en la preparatoria y a un año de terminar la escuela, mientras ella debía quedarse otros seis años para terminar esa patética escuela. El ser menor ya era algo que consideraba injusto, pero como tal debía soportarlo y recurrir a toda su paciencia posible para no destruir el edificio.

Lo cual era un milagro que aun no lo hubiera hecho.

Sabía que decían sus sueños y había anotado toda la información en un diario que no mostraría a nadie hasta que ella lo considerara necesario porque toda aquella información era más que amplia sobre ella y sabía que dos personas estarían interesadas en leerlo todo cuando el momento llegara.

Aunque ella solo se pregunto, cuando seria ese momento.

* * *

Más tiempo pasó y Vivian esta vez tenía diecisiete años, Dib ya tenía veintidós y ya estaba estudiando una carrera en la universidad además de tener su dormitorio en el campus, era relacionada con la ingeniería algo de lo que tal vez su difunto padre podría estar orgulloso y Zim como siempre, lo había seguido hasta allá. Ambos llegaban casi a la misma altura, según ella podía recordar, aunque Dib siempre sería el más alto.

Pero Vivian odio esta edad más que nunca, cuando Dib venía a casa de Victoria a pasar las vacaciones y las fiestas, esto provocaba reacciones que ella prefería olvidar. Si es que comportarse como una chica tímida y que de paso se le quedaba viendo y mas que sentía su olor, el que solo el emitía, la _excitaba. _

Ella solo quería morirse, después de matar a Dib, claro está.

Pero no podía, el la _debilitaba _con un maldito gesto amistoso hacia ella y hacia diez años el ni se le acercaba, pero parecía que ahora el le tenía confianza como para comportarse bien con ella y ella ya quería matarlo y a la vez abrazarlo, besarlo y _reproducirse _con el. Cuando pensaba en eso su cara era un tomate, se desahogaba matando vagabundos en la calle, solo para olvidarse del _celo _porque eso era, el _celo, _ni ella se liberaba de aquel proceso tan famoso aun entre su _raza _para procrear y tener hijos con los cuales seguir la especie.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba demasiado.

Solo esperaba que esto no pasara a mayores.

* * *

Vivian maldijo aun mas, cuando ese _irken _que en diez años se había apartado, pero vigilado en sombras a su persona, se vino a pasar las vacaciones que le daba la universidad a el y a Dib en el vecindario. Y ella se lo había encontrado cuando salía a caminar al parque para evitar sofocarse con el olor que Dib desprendía y que estaba volviéndola loca de deseo.

Agradeció que su deseo no se notara en su cara, pero si la frustración de ver justamente a Zim después de diez años y justamente junto a lo que había sido su hogar en tanto tiempo, obviamente lo miro frustrada y el le miro con indiferencia pero obviamente había algo de curiosidad en su mirada hacia ella.

El le tomo del brazo para preguntarle obviamente que le pasaba a ella y antes de que ella misma le apartara con su sombra, se detuvo y sintió el mismo estremecimiento que había sentido con Dib hacia días y en su mirada se vio algo de deseo, además del olor dulce que invadía su nariz.

Esto. No. Podía. Estarle. Pasando. A. Ella.

Fue peor al notar que el mismo deseo se veía en los ojos de el, aun con las lentillas que eran parte de su disfraz de humano, el le acerco mas a ella y ella aun sentía más impulsos de huir y de golpearlo, además de besarle al estar completamente cerca que se rozaban sus labios.-¿Estas en celo?-fue lo único que le escucho susurrar y eso la despertó del estado ensoñador en que la dejaba el celo y rápidamente su sombra en forma de mano salió de su pecho y empujo a Zim por ella apartándole, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-se aseguro de preguntar sin dejar notar algún temblor en su voz, ante todo era orgullosa y no dejaría ver a nadie una debilidad suya.

-Zim es irken, también Zim pasa el celo y noto el aroma del celo en ti, que se supone que eres humana y ahora es más obvio que no lo eres.-explico Zim en voz baja para que ella le oyera.- ¿Qué eres?-susurro de nuevo la misma pregunta de hace diez años que ella nunca respondió.

Vivian supo que esa pregunta era más que obvio que era hacia ella y pensó para sí misma, si en verdad era la hora de responderle de una vez por todas, decidió solo dar pistas.-Soy del espacio como tu…-comenzó ella a explicar.-Los irkens deberían saber de mi, ellos me conocen… soy una especie extinta de hace mas de mil años, mi especie fue una de las primeras que conquistaron los irkens… puedes buscar en la historia de tu planeta, tal vez encuentres sobre mi _raza _ahí.-explico seriamente y luego se giro para irse.

-¡Espera, Vivian-larva!-dijo Zim para detenerla y Vivian no pudo evitar sonreír por el extraño apodo de Zim hacia ella.-No has terminado de hablar con Zim, ¿Cómo creería Zim eso de que también eres del espacio? El celo es común en humanos en tu edad, el Dib-humano hasta lo paso…

Vivian al escuchar eso no pudo evitar regresar hacia Zim de nuevo y mirarle a los ojos, aun cuando la altura de Zim era más que la suya propia haciéndole alzar la vista para verlo y para besarlo tendría que levantarse de puntitas, pero dejo eso ultimo de lado.-Yo no te he mentido, puedes preguntar a tus lideres irken y veras que mi información es correcta, eso te lo aseguro.-dijo de manera tajante.

Y el ciertamente había notado el enojo y el desafío implícito en su voz, que ahora el la miraba a ella, no mostro nervios ante la mano en su cintura que la había pegado hacia el cuerpo del irken y ella obviamente peleaba por apartarlo con sus manos pero el olor agobiante y dulzón del celo estaba haciendo que su mente empezara a perderse en lo que quería hacer realmente.

Apártate, apártate, era todo lo que su mente decía pero después había pasado a un entero acércate mas, mas a mí. Su sombra hacía rato que se había quedado más que inactiva que ella no se concentraba para hacer que atacara a Zim, ni siquiera para matarlo, su pecho se apretó en segundos al pensamiento para cuando había sentido que sus labios estaban sobre Zim.

Porque ella había comenzado el maldito beso.

Ella y solo ella empezó esa cosa retorcida que era el celo, su parte racional la había mandado al demonio y ya estaba más que pegándose a Zim y dejando que el beso siguiera, dejando que _esto _siguiera y que cuando acabara podía preocuparse, acaba con la evidencia y esconderse lejos de ese lugar. Pero el beso termino más rápido porque escucho pasos y la reacción de ella y de Zim había sido más que rápida porque ya estaban apartándose tan rápido para no dejar notar el momento tan _hormonal _que era el celo.

Y ella podía sentirse más que impresionada porque era Dib quien los miraba, su resolución de esconderse e irse lejos del vecindario creció aun mas, aunque la mirada de el no expresaba nada, ella era experta en conocerle había pasado diez años con el. Su voz ciertamente había elegido mal momento para callarse.

Tal vez porque no sabía que decir y la mirada de Dib sobre ella sobre una acusación que solo ella podía ver en sus ojos, eso la hizo pensar… ¿A el le gustaba Zim?

¿O le gustaba ella?

Ella no lo sabía, tal vez era Zim quien le gustaba, después de todo ya habían comenzado a llevarse bien desde aquella tregua cuando el tenia quince, ella lo sabía porque los había observado, después de todo debía vigilarlos a ambos, por su propia protección. Ella no admitiría nada más que eso. Obviamente hizo la opción más viable en ese momento, la cual era correr y huir hasta que su cabeza se calmara y fuera lógica y racional de nuevo. Así que corrió y corrió, si alguien le siguió no lo noto, solo corrió hasta perderse de vista, necesitaba estar lejos de Dib y Zim por un buen rato. Llego hasta el parque el cual estaba vacío a estas horas, lo cual ella agradecía, pero al escuchar claramente no tuvo más opción que girarse al saber que la voz era diferente a la de Zim, entonces solo podía ser _el. _

-¡Vivian!-escucho su voz al estar en el parque y simplemente se detuvo, aunque no quería hacerlo pero tal vez era el momento de aclarar cosas para dejar todo claro de una vez.

Al menos a su manera.

* * *

-¡Vivian!-grito Dib llamándola al verle huir por el parque, debería estar enojado con ella, pero no lo estaba aunque si estaba en shock aun. No tenía tiempo de pensar en si había algo raro en el o no, solo necesitaba hablar con la chica ahora o nunca.

Había cosas que aclarar más que nunca.

-¿Qué pasa, Dib?-dijo ella suavemente deteniéndose pero sin girarse para verle a los ojos.- ¿Vas a reclamarme por algo?-susurro lentamente cada palabra.

-No.-dijo el simplemente, pero aunque eso sorprendió a Vivian, ella no iba a girarse.-Solo vengo a preguntarte… ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

-¡¿Conmigo?-dijo Vivian incrédula al escuchar a Dib ciertamente no era lo que ella esperaba escuchar.

-Te has estado comportando raro conmigo, me miras raro y te alejas tan rápido como vienes al verme, ahora vas y besas a Zim.-dijo Dib rápidamente sonrojándose un poco y Vivian rio estruendosamente al oírle.- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Era por eso que me buscabas?-dijo ella entre risas aun sin ver a Dib.-Pensé que no te gustaba Zim y si no es así, al menos ten las agallas de decir que no te gustó que_ yo _le robara un beso porque eso querías hacerlo tu.-dijo simplemente al verle aun sonriendo.-Pero no es por eso que yo esté planeando no volver nunca más a este vecindario…

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Dib ignorando el sonrojo al oír el comentario de Vivian, ella se había dado cuenta de que a el le _gustaba _Zim, eso era motivo para avergonzarse aun cuando ahora le confundían sus palabras.

-Porque yo no puedo quedarme más aquí, son diez años, Dib.-dijo Vivian simplemente de manera seria como tratando de decir algo mas en sus palabras.-Se que _ellos _me quieren ahora, Dib, porque es la _hora_…

-¿La hora? ¿La hora de qué?-dijo Dib aun mas confundido ante las palabras de Vivian que en vez de aclararle algo solo le confundían mas, la chica había tenido ese don desde que le hablo por primera vez en su cabeza y el nunca le iba a entender.

-De que yo tenga hijos.-explico Vivian simplemente como si hablara del clima.-Ellos querían que yo creciera, amara y tuviera descendientes, luego me atraparían de nuevo, tendría mis _crías _y experimentarían conmigo y con ellas nuevamente hasta que ellas y yo vayamos a morir…

Dib la escucho con incredulidad.- ¡¿Hijos? ¡¿Cómo? Tú no te has interesado en algún chico.-dijo simplemente haciendo que Vivian se sonrojara por un momento.

-Hay… candidatos.-dijo ella mirando a Dib con los brazos cruzados.-Pero no puedo recurrir a ellos, ellos ya están enamorados y yo no voy a pedirles como si nada que tengan relaciones conmigo.-dijo simplemente mirando a Dib dándole una indirecta con sus ojos para que entendiera.

Dib no dijo nada al respecto asintiendo suavemente.-Pero si no puedes procrear ahora… ¿Qué harían _ellos_? ¿Y tú?-dijo esperando su respuesta.

-Es obvio que_ ellos_ vendrán por mí, sin importar si se llevan por delante todo el vecindario, a Victoria, a Zim… o a ti.-dijo ella con suavidad sin titubear al nombrar a Dib y a Zim aun cuando el pensamiento interno de que las únicas tres personas por las que había sentido un interés común fueran lastimadas por quienes le buscaban la asusto.-A menos que se las hayan ingeniado de tener un "compañero" para mi…-dijo sarcástica.

Dib frunció el ceño, el no sabía si en verdad habría alguien como Vivian en la tierra y dudaba de que pudiera nacer o ser creado tan fácil.-Entonces huyes por eso… ¿Para evitar que nos maten?

-Si y para evitar que mis poderes destruyan la ciudad… aunque no lo parezca _yo_ soy más de lo que aparento, siempre te lo dije...-recordó Vivian con una pequeña sonrisa.-Le dije a Victoria que me mude con una amiga que tiene un departamento propio y me ofreció quedarme y acepte…

Dib la escucho en silencio y ella se acerco mas a el.-Regresare cuando lo considere necesario y fuera de peligro para mí o al menos eso es lo que yo espero.-dijo acariciando su mejilla la cual beso rápidamente y ya estaba de nuevo girándose para irse.

Pero Dib que era terco y ciertamente no pensaba en que fuera la manera para resolver aquella situación la tomo del brazo, pero Vivian actuó primero sacando cuatro espadas de su cuerpo que automáticamente se clavaron en los brazos y piernas de Dib para darle dolor y que tampoco pudiera moverse, el gritó por el dolor y ella se puso sobre el, viéndole con enojo.

-No voy a escuchar más opciones, Dib.-dijo ella tajante y viéndole a los ojos.-Tu no los conoces, ellos mataran por buscarme a mí, su conejillo de indias… me necesitan, necesitan estudiarme. Yo puedo ser un _arma_ si ellos me _dominan _a su antojo, tú sabes que puedo ser eso, tú lo pensaste alguna vez, tú quisiste que yo fuera un arma, querías saber de mí y si me hubieras entregado y expuesto ante todos, nunca te hubiera importado el uso que me hubieran concedido…

Dib le miro a los ojos aun con el dolor de las espadas en sus brazos y piernas y que la chica se encontraba sentada sobre el mirándole con seriedad y el sabia que ella decía la verdad, no iba a negarlo a estas alturas.

No iba a negar lo egoísta y malvado que había sido en sus pensamientos más profundos.

Vivian clavó aun mas una de las espadas incrustadas en sus brazos, dentro de la carne haciendo que Dib gritara adolorido.-Soy un _arma, _solo sirvo para dañar y no amar… eso tu y yo lo sabemos, yo sé _matar_, no sonrió, no río, no lloro, solo _mato_.-aclaro después de hundir el arma en la carne de Dib y saco un cuchillo más pequeño, una daga para ser exactos.-Y si tengo crías… por favor que tu y Zim las cuiden y le enseñen más de lo que yo sé.-susurro en su oreja rápidamente haciendo un corte en el vientre de Dib cortando tanto piel como tela y era profundo por la sangre que salía.

Dib solo daba gritos de dolor por las heridas y además de que no podía moverse, lo cual no era bueno en su situación pero las palabras que Vivian había dicho en su oído le habían confundido, ella quería que en el caso de que ella tuviera hijos… ¿El y Zim les cuidaran?

Tal vez ella ya había perdido la cordura antes que el.

-Cuídate Dib…-dijo ella simplemente abandonando su mirada de enojo y se agacho hacia el y beso sus labios tiernamente, luego se aparto y Dib miro sus ojos que ahora eran rojos y algo negro que seguro era la sombra de ella se abalanzo sobre el y creyó que le mataría así que cerró sus ojos. Después de unos minutos en que no sintió nada mas aparte del dolor de sus brazos, piernas y su estomago abrió los ojos para ver que Vivian ya no estaba ahí.

Pero el dolor ahora era más que molesto y rápidamente se dejo llevar por la inconsciencia al segundo en que escucho la voz de Zim acercándose hacia el. El solo pensó en que realmente debería comprobar si el irken gustaba de el, como el lo hacía.

Sino no podría cumplir con el pedido de Vivian.

* * *

Vivian reapareció a las afueras de la ciudad dejando que el capullo negro que había sido su sombra se deformara y regresara al suelo, miro a los lados por si alguien la vigilaba y empezó a caminar, después de todo debía huir rápido y como fuera hacia otro lugar sino quería ser capturada a estas alturas.

Y más cuando estaba en el momento justo para tener y criar bebes.

No conto con que alguien estaba frente a ella para detenerle, cuando lo supo, lo detallo rápidamente. Pelo negro largo, recogido, ojos azules, pantalones negros largos y camisa azul de mangas largas. Un chico aparentemente normal, como ella, aun así sabía que el no era _normal_.

-¿Quién eres?-exigió ella fríamente viendo al misterioso chico, que sonrió al escucharle hablar.

-No interesa quien soy yo, querida mía.-dijo el chico dirigiéndose a ella de manera galante y hacia una reverencia como si se quitara un sombrero imaginario.-Sino para lo que _tú_ y _yo _estamos destinados a hacer por ordenes de nuestros _dueños_…

Vivian al oír lo último, le miro con enojo mientras su sombra se levantaba lista a atacar.- ¡¿Nuestros dueños? ¡Yo no tengo un dueño! ¡Yo solo me pertenezco a mi misma!-grito enojada.

Ella no tenia dueños, era libre, libre para hacer y cumplir sus deseos y decisiones.

-Eso no es exactamente lo que _ellos _piensan, pequeña _vita_-recalco el joven con una sonrisa misteriosa y a la vez retorcida hacia Vivian que empalideció ante sus palabras.

-Yo no hare lo que _ellos _quieren, si ellos te mandaron, regresa por donde viniste y diles eso de mi parte si no quieres salir lastimado.-dijo con advertencia, mientras una lanza oscura y afilada se formaba en su mano y se ponía en posición de ataque.

-Lo siento pequeña _vita, _pero si te domino y cumplo sus deseos, _ellos _me dejaran en paz.-dijo el joven con la misma sonrisa y negaba con su cabeza.-Y no sabes _cuánto_ deseo que me dejen en paz y pueda vivir normalmente, por lo cual no me importara lo que pase contigo y tus… _crías._

Vivian le escucho en shock y para cuando se dio cuenta el se había impulsado hacia ella a mucha velocidad y ella se defendió con la lanza para protegerle del ataque que el había realizado con una similar a la suya. Ella vio a la lanza tomar forma de una espada y ella cambio su lanza a la misma forma haciendo que ambas chocaran a la vez en un impacto fuerte que resonó en el campo vacio.

-¿Eres...?-comenzó ella mirándole con el ceño fruncido mirándose frente a frente por el choque de sus armas.

-Si, soy como _tú_,pequeña_ vita-_dijo el sonriéndole ampliamente al ver su expresión.-_Yo _también vengo de donde tu _viniste_…

-Imposible, yo solo era la única que llegue aquí…-dijo Vivian sorprendida al oírle.- ¿Cómo tu llegaste aquí?

-Llegue igual que tu, pequeña _vita_-dijo el joven simplemente con la misma sonrisa en su cara y se relamió los labios.- Solo que tu nunca lo supiste… ¿No es irónico que aun tengas un nombre similar al que tenias hace años? Me trae recuerdos, seguro que tu también pudiste recordarlos…

Vivian le miro sorprendida pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a enojo y le miro.-Tú nunca me agradaste, en verdad eres un _parasito… _¿Qué nombre tienes ahora? Ni en broma voy a llamarte como antes, ese nombre es tan asqueroso para que yo lo nombre en este planeta común y simple…

El chico rio al escucharla y volvió a mirarle divertido.-Sera como tu digas, pequeña _vita-_dijo simplemente.-Mi nombre ahora es Kain, a mi me gusta… ¿A ti no?

-Me da igual.-dijo Vivian fríamente separándose y se puso nuevamente en posición de ataque con su espada.-No dejare que te atrevas a tocar una sola parte de mi cuerpo…-afirmo viéndole con seriedad.

-Ya lo veremos, pequeña _vita_, ya lo veremos…-dijo únicamente Kain sonriéndole con diversión como si todo fuera un juego lo que exasperaba en parte a Vivian.

Pero ella se aseguraría de no perder, no perdería contra el ni contra esos malditos científicos.

* * *

Zim miro a Dib que estaba recostado en la cama, con vendas en sus brazos, piernas y estomago, el mismo se las había puesto, si se había avergonzado al haberle quitado la ropa para poner las vendas, el Dib-humano tenía un cuerpo bastante aceptable e interesante para el.

Pero el no admitiría eso en voz alta, ni siquiera delante del mismo humano.

Miro nuevamente hacia el rostro de Dib, se veía tranquilo, por las heridas, seguro que habían sido obra de Vivian y ciertamente era la primera vez que ella se atrevía a herir a Dib, después de todo a el nunca le hirió y a Zim le lastimo una vez y nunca más le toco. Lo cual había sido el alivio para el, Vivian no había respondido su pregunta nuevamente sino que le dio un incentivo para buscar, estaban en la casa de la madre adoptiva del Dib, después de todo quedaba más cerca que su base y por suerte la humana no estaba o seguro se hubiera escandalizado al ver a Dib desmayado.

Lo del beso, no lo había preocupado tanto, ciertamente el celo era común en Irk también, aun cuando no nacían niños de la unión, ya que ellos venían de probetas, no como los humanos que salían de las madres, cuando el pensaba en eso le daba algo de asco. Miro al Dib al menos el no sacaría niños porque el no podía. Y Zim negó con la cabeza, que diablos tenía que ver si el Dib-cerdo podía tener niños o no, no era como si el quisiera eso. A el no le _gustaba_ ese humano, no señor, para nada. Aun cuando el sabia su estatus de exiliado, no le gustaba ningún humano, el los consideraba raros y asquerosos.

Pero por alguna razón, el Dib-apestoso no estaba en esa lista.

Gruño para sí mismo, mirando con ira al inconsciente Dib echándole la culpa de sus pensamientos, pero recordó que estaba en la casa donde _ella_ había vivido, así que decidió explorarla, ahora que _ella_ no estaba podía buscar información, así que dejo al humano durmiendo y se retiro del cuarto para explorar esa parte de la casa. El cuarto que buscaba era más que claro ya que en la puerta estaba colgado un adorno que decía "Vivian" en letras grandes en azul y abrió la puerta, viendo un cuarto con paredes azules, un librero con libros, una cama y un escritorio, sobre este reposaba un libro azul donde estaba escrito claramente "Diario" en letras doradas.

Zim no sabía de privacidad, además dicha persona no estaba presente así que no considero que estaba robando algo, así que tomo el diario y salió tan rápido como vino del cuarto y regreso al del Dib, después de todo, Zim conocía al humano y sabia que en cualquier momento despertaría, el podría decirle del hallazgo y seguro el le gritaría, pero igual lo leerían juntos. Zim conocía a Dib lo suficiente como para anticipar cada reacción suya, no hubiera sido un buen jugador en su juego si no sabía nada de su enemigo, como el dicho humano que decía que era mejor tener cerca a tus enemigos y amigos por igual.

Y sonrió para sí, al ver que el humano abría sus ojos y haría cada cosa que el había predicho, si el hubiera podido, hubiera pregonado ante el mundo que el sabia mas de Dib que nadie en todo el mundo.

* * *

Dib dio un jadeo adolorido al recobrar la conciencia, recordando todo lo ocurrido, pudo reconocer el cuarto, el cual era el suyo, se giro viendo cierta cosa verde, que tomo forma al tener sus lentes puestos, gracias a la misma figura. La cual era nadie más que Zim, que estaba a su lado con un libro azul sobre sus piernas, cosa que le hizo preguntarse, qué diablos leía el irken.

-¿Zim?-pregunto confundido al ver al irken sentado en una silla junto a su cama, como si hubiera estado vigilándole hasta ahora. Y eso hizo que se sonrojara avergonzado, imaginando al irken cuidándole atentamente mientras dormía, lo cual era extraño en Zim.

Pero el gesto le había parecido curioso, pero también amable ya que era la primera vez que el irken hacia algo por el, pero el no iba a decirlo en voz alta.- ¿Y ese libro?-dijo frunciendo el ceño hacia el libro azul, el cual se le hacía familiar y después abrió los ojos al recordar.- ¡Eso es de Vivian!-dijo sorprendido al ver que el irken lo había extraído del cuarto de ella.

-Si, lo es…-dijo Zim simplemente aun con el dichoso libro entre manos y lo movía examinándolo por si había algo extraño, ante los ojos de Dib que estaba entre decirle que lo devolviera y la curiosidad de lo que podría contener sobre Vivian.

El había respetado la privacidad de ella, aun cuando el había espiado tantas veces a Zim que no era nada normal, se sonrojo un poco al ver que ciertamente no había espiado mas a Vivian de lo que se suponía había hecho con Zim.

Lo que llevaba a que lo que ella ciertamente había dicho se aplicaba, a el le gustaba Zim.

-¿Por qué lo tomaste?-dijo Dib rápidamente viendo a Zim y movía exageradamente sus manos.- ¡Si ella vuelve y descubre que lo leímos, podría matarte a ti y a mí!

Eso había dicho, pero él en el fondo sabía que ella no los mataría, si ya los había besado, eso no quería decir que ella era una perra bastarda como para matarles aun cuando ya los había lastimado antes.

Y el la estaba empezando a querer como una hermana propia.

-¿Y tu Dib-gusano crees que la Vivian-larva vuelva?-dijo Zim rápidamente y le miro a los ojos haciendo que viera algo que no pudo descifrar.- ¡Dile todo a Zim! ¡Dile todo lo que ella te dijo!

Dib chasqueo la lengua y miro a Zim.- ¿Por qué debería? ¿Ahora te interesa que me dijo ella? ¿O estas celoso de que ella y yo hiciéramos algo?-dijo simplemente viendo el como la expresión de Zim se mostraba sorprendida al ser atrapado por sus palabras pero rápidamente frunció el ceño.

-¡Solo dile a Zim que hicieron!-dijo Zim con el ceño fruncido que casi parecía abalanzarse sobre Dib para golpearlo, lo cual hizo que Dib rodara los ojos ante el carácter de Zim.

-No hicimos nada, solo hablar.-dijo Dib simplemente viendo a Zim y este le miro obviamente ni creyéndose una palabra.- ¡Es la verdad! ¡Está bien, te lo diré todo!-grito simplemente al ver su expresión y empezó a contarle todo hasta el final.

-Si Zim fuera ella también estaría huyendo…-murmuro Zim al escuchar todo de Dib y lucia pensativo y se acerco al escritorio del cuarto donde estaba la laptop y empezó a teclear en ella.-Zim la tomara prestada un momento, humano… Zim debe buscar algo ahora…

Dib le escucho confundido dejando que usara su laptop y miro hacia el libro azul que Zim había dejado en la mesita junto a su cama, tenia curiosidad de leerlo, en ese libro yacía todo lo que el había querido saber de Vivian desde hacía años.

Y el no quería perder esa oportunidad.

* * *

Vivian jadeo rápidamente esquivando una vez más el ataque proveniente de Kain que no dejaba de atacarla, sus ropas ya estaban más que rasgadas y sangre negra bajaba de algunos de los rasguños provocados por las armas. Escupió un poco de sangre al suelo, el bastardo apenas tenía pocos rasguños y ella ya estaba más que lastimada.

Dio un gruñido de exasperación porque ella no pensaba en lo absoluto perder contra ese bastardo y apretó sus puños con ira mientras sus ojos ámbar rápidamente cambiaban de color y su piel pálida comenzaba a despedazarse en varios trozos mostrando una piel negra. Al final lo que quedo fue una forma negra con cuerpo femenino, ojos rojos sin pupila y un cabello negro largo que flotaba, sus manos se transformaron en grandes garras y en un santiamén se arrojo contra Kain rasguñándole con sus garras.

No fue sorpresa para ambos ver que la piel de Kain se despedazo por los golpes y también se vio la misma forma negra con cuerpo masculino y pelo negro recogido y ojos rojos idénticos a los de Vivian y ambos pelearon con garras, gruñidos y sus brazos se transformaban en miles de armas. El campo a su alrededor estaba más que destrozado por los múltiples ataques de ambos enemigos, tal vez el terreno seria destruido antes que ellos mismos pero ellos peleaban sin importarles los destrozos a su alrededor.

Vivian dio varios gritos aterradores mientras atacaba a Kain, pero el parecía tener más capacidad y resistencia que ella y por eso pudo doblegarla fácilmente, aun cuando ambos físicamente podían tener la misma edad, la diferencia en capacidades era más que distinta, el había entrenado duro y ella no. Ella maldijo dando gritos aterradores que parecían ser un idioma desconocido, golpeando, evitando de manera histérica que el se acercara a ella, ella no quería ser dominada por el y los gritos callaron tan rápido como vinieron al sentir algo dentro de ella.

Ella no grito, se quedo quieta aun cuando en un rincón dentro de su mente estaba que quería gritar, apartarse, dejarlo morir, pero algo en ella lo reconocía como el _dominante _y por eso su cuerpo no reaccionaba. No supo cuando acabo, pero ya ese algo le dijo que había terminado y para cuando abrió los ojos, estaba lloviendo, ella estaba desnuda pero con su poder se pudo poner un vestido negro para cubrirse.

No era tonta como para no saber de dónde sentía esas punzadas, no tenía que ver la sangre en sus piernas.

Ella sabía que había pasado, había perdido.

-Vendré con _ellos _cuando se cumpla el tiempo de parto, pequeña _vita_-fue lo último que escucho de Kain cuando vio que el se había marchado desplazándose con su sombra.

Ella no lloro, simplemente se quedo ahí sobre las rocas, como una muñeca rota dejando que la lluvia la golpeara por más tiempo y se llevo una mano a su vientre de manera ausente.

Ya tenía _crías_ en ella.

* * *

Dib miro como Zim terminaba de teclear cosas en su laptop y dejo que Dib viera lo que había hecho, lo cual el humano solo vio letras irken pero al menos Zim se lo tradujo completamente.

-La Vivian-larva me dijo que su raza era de una especie que los irkens conquistaron hace mas de mil años…-explico Zim viendo a Dib a los ojos que estaba viéndole con curiosidad.-Y hay una especie que coincide con ella, el problema es que los registros son tan antiguos que Zim no pudo conseguir el nombre de la especie pero todo coincide con lo que ella es, esta especie usa las sombras y trasforma partes de su cuerpo en armas y también su cuerpo es energía que puede ser usada para varias armas por eso los irkens los conquistamos, pero…

-¿Pero?-dijo Dib al ver que Zim fruncía el ceño pensativo al leer lo de la laptop.

-Todos los de aquella especie fueron esclavizados por nosotros y el último de ellos murió cuando Zim era siquiera un _smeet_.-dijo Zim respondiéndole a Dib que le miro con los ojos abiertos.

-¿¡Estas diciéndome que si esto es verdad, Vivian es la última de una raza alienígena que fue conquistada hace muchos años y que la única persona que sabría de ella murió cuando eras un niño?-grito Dib al escuchar a Zim sorprendido al saber que la única fuente de información sobre Vivian había muerto hace años.

-Si, Dib-humano, eso dije.-dijo Zim de manera irritada ante el grito de Dib y entonces tomo el libro azul.-Esto es de ella, así que tal vez haya puesto información sobre su especie, vale la pena leerlo. Zim quiere saber sobre ella, ¿Tu no Dib-larva?

Dib si quería saber de ella, pero leer cosas personales no era su estilo, pero la curiosidad gano sobre la lógica ya que era más fuerte.-Si, si quiero así que dame eso, yo voy a leerlo porque tu no sirves para leer cosas humanas.-dijo antes de que Zim protestara y le quito el libro, miro de reojo que llovía afuera por la ventana y abrió el diario.

* * *

"_Hablar de mi es algo aburrido pero Victoria sugirió al darme este libro que sería una buena idea hacerlo, supongo que ella tiene buenas ideas a veces, he tenido sueños raros desde que recuerdo. Me hacían despertar gritando en la sala blanca donde estuve antes de conocerla a ella y a Dib y aun me hacen despertar así, solo que ahora es Victoria quien me abraza en esas noches y me deja dormir en su cama._

_ Si eso es tener una madre, desearía que ella lo hubiera sido._

_ Yo provengo de la raza Kraenaar, mi raza es energía pura con forma humanoide y usamos nuestra energía para crear cosas, ya sean armas o criaturas que nos ayuden en batalla, éramos una raza normal y peleábamos cuando lo considerábamos necesario, vivíamos en el planeta Kravat. Entonces hace exactamente diez mil años atrás, los irkens que eran una raza que apenas empezaba a usar armas y tecnología, lograron conquistarnos._

_ Mis sueños solo me dicen que fue horrible, explosiones por todos lados, gritos y llantos de crías recién nacidas. Yo sobreviví porque parte de mi cuerpo se alojo en una roca cuando mi planeta se destruyo y llegue a la tierra cuando esta apenas estaba poblándose de humanos. Desperté ya muchos años después, los humanos ya caminaban en dos patas, usaban ropa pero en donde estuve parecía una aldea y no mucha gente vivía ahí, unos vivían en casas normales y otros eran tan pobres que vestían horrible._

_ En mi estado no hubiera sobrevivido ni una semana, aun así logre esconderme en las sombras, no tenía cuerpo propio y necesitaba un huésped, descubrí que necesitaba a alguien al borde de la muerte o al menos ya muerto. No quise algún animal preferiblemente un humano que parecía más cómodo._

_ Pase días buscando, manteniéndome viva solo con la esperanza de encontrar un cuerpo huésped, finalmente llegue a una casa más alejada de la aldea y una mujer estaba dando a luz, no se le veía la cara a ella, pero tenía pelo negro largo que le cubría los ojos y estaba vestida en harapos. Lo que hizo después de tener a la bebe, aun me sorprende hasta ahora, después de cortar el cordón con una navaja, dejo a la recién nacida en las sabanas manchadas de sangre y la dejo llorando en un rincón manchada de sangre._

_ Y la bebe siguió llorando en días, aun cuando un hombre apareció en casa, tenia pelo negro y ojos oscuros, ambos ignoraron a la bebe que aun lloraba en busca de comida, en mi forma de sanguijuela me le acerque. Estaba roja y podía sentir vida, no me serviría de huésped sino moría y con los padres que tenia, imaginaba que eso sería pronto._

_ Ya en tres semanas dejo de llorar, pero aun así sus ojos claros como el oro no dejaban de ver a los lados a la mujer en harapos que cruelmente la ignoraba, haciendo sus tareas del hogar, la bebe quería comida que no se le era otorgada. Al mes, la bebe ya estaba flaca y yo sabía que era mi turno, estaba muriendo, ya cumplía dos meses sin comida ni un baño decente._

_ El frio de las noches y el suelo, además de la falta de comida y la falta de higiene hicieron mella en ella y como era una bebe, estaba muriendo rápidamente. Era mi oportunidad, estaba un poco arrepentida de usarle como mi contenedor pero ella sabe que era para que yo esté viva, ya que ella seria infeliz con esos padres que tiene._

_ Y sé que ella me dejara estar en su cuerpo._

_ Así que me subí a su cuerpo y entre dentro de ella, hice que su cuerpo viviera porque yo era energía pero yo solo era la que dominaba el cuerpo y hablaría, después de todo no hay mucho que relatar. Yo, el parasito, mate a los padres de la bebe cuando ella cumplió cinco años, me tenían enferma por lo hecho a mi huésped y por ellos fue que odie a los humanos. No les tengo cariño a los humanos, ellos me utilizaron a su beneficio._

_ Y hasta ahora, eso no ha cambiado._

_ Aunque tal vez, pueda haber humanos buenos como Victoria o Dib o Irkens no tan malos, como Zim –aunque el no quiera admitirlo-. Pero ellos son únicos en sus razas como yo, eso es un alivio…"_

_

* * *

_Dib termino de leer el diario el cual no decía nada más y lo cerro para después ver a Zim que tenía el ceño fruncido de manera pensativa buscando que decir y a la vez estaba procesando lo que el acababa de leer del diario.

Lo cual sonaba inverosímil para el pero para el irken sonaba como algo completamente razonable y coincidía con la información que había buscado antes en la laptop del humano. Aunque era imposible creer que un sobreviviente de una raza conquistada hace muchos años por los irkens hubiera llegado hasta aquí.

Aunque el era un irken exiliado y había llegado hasta aquí sin problema.

-¿En qué piensas, Zim?-dijo Dib suavemente viendo al irken fijamente y este se levanto.

-En nada importante, Dib-humano.-dijo Zim suavemente sin ver a Dib.-que el que la Vivian-larva sea de la raza de Kraenaar no le hace pensar más a Zim, en que ella es un peligro andante en la ciudad, y que como irken que soy seria el deber de Zim atraparla y llevarla con sus líderes…

Dib le escucho incrédulo y antes de que siquiera planeara decir algo al respecto, desde decir que Vivian era también humana y el la había _encontrado _en primer lugar, el irken siguió hablando.-Pero los lideres de Zim lo exiliaron aquí en la tierra, así que a esos desgraciados, Zim les debe tan poco su lealtad ahora, que no le importa hacer cosas que se supone que un irken no debe hacer nunca…

El humano parpadeo viendo a Zim sorprendido y tal vez esa era una aceptación hacia Vivian, era peligrosa era claro para ambos pero también los había considerado un poco como un significado aproximado a la familia.

Y bueno, eso los halagaba en el fondo, algo que no podrían admitir públicamente delante de alguien.

-Zim se va a su base, Dib-larva.-dijo Zim levantándose para irse después de todo dejar la base con GIR dentro a veces era arriesgado y otras no mucho.- Mejórate para que mañana busquemos a la Vivian-larva, ella no debe estar tan lejos de este vecindario, como se supone te dijo…

Dib le escucho y asintió, dio una mirada a la ventana y luego otra vez al irken.-No vas a salir con esa lluvia aun afuera ¿O sí? Porque seguro ni te echaste el pegamento encima pensando que no llovería…

Al ver que Zim se sonrojaba un poco, supo que había dado en el clavo.- Olvídalo, me voy contigo hasta tu base, irken tonto… ya que si sales afuera ahora serias un alíen frito.-dijo simplemente riendo un poco levantándose de la cama sin problemas, echo a Zim del cuarto para cambiarse ignorando sus quejas y salió rato después ya cambiado y listo para salir. Tomo un paraguas y dejo que el y Zim se pusieran debajo de ella para protegerse de la lluvia hasta que llegaran a la base del irken.

Aunque a ninguno les molesto el acercamiento bajo el paraguas para evitar mojarse por la lluvia en el camino.

* * *

Vivian jadeo suavemente, mientras se apoyaba en las paredes caminando entre la lluvia, al final no había huido sino que regresado a la ciudad, no tenía sentido huir ahora. Pero si esconderse durante unos meses hasta el momento del nacimiento, lo cual era una opción más que factible ahora.

-Que irónico, dije que me iba y ahora regreso cobardemente en donde estuve escondiéndome…-murmuro suavemente mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia dejando que la mojara enteramente tal vez así pudiera pedir una enfermedad mortal para poder matarle.

Aunque no buscaba algo como eso, sino simplemente llegar hasta donde sus propias piernas le llevaran, lo cual dichas piernas le llevaron hasta una casa extraña la cual ella solo había visto cuando tenía siete y se apoyo en la pared de la casa de al lado, dejando que la lluvia la mojara mas, además del dolor fuerte en todo el cuerpo invadiéndole lo cual fue la última cosa que faltaba para llevarle finalmente a la inconsciencia.

Lo último que ella supo antes de caer en ella, es que una sombra se había acercado a ella y tenía la voz de Dib por extraño que sonara.

* * *

Dib no lo pudo creer cuando lo vio mientras el y Zim iban hasta la base de este último ya que llovía y debía dejarle ahí para evitarle quemaduras en su piel a la falta del pegamento especial que usaba dicho irken. Vivian estaba inconsciente y cerca de la base de Zim, además de muy mal herida lo cual era sorprendente en si ya que nunca nadie había herido así a la chica, el nunca la había visto herida lo cual se le hizo extraño.

Tal vez ya existía alguien lo bastante fuerte como para herirla, los que la buscaban algo habían tenido que ver, eso era seguro. Así que le cargo en brazos y Zim que cargaba el paraguas le vio con el ceño fruncido pero el solo le miro y señalo a Vivian con su cabeza y ambos entraron así a la base.

Dib dejo a la chica cubierta por cobijas y en el sillón, ignorando los gritos de GIR que daban la bienvenida a Zim y diciendo si le habían traído tacos, lo cual si habían traído a lo que el no tenía que ver como el robot bailaba con las bolsas de taco en toda la casa, hasta que Zim lo dejo en la cocina con mini alce a su disposición, aparentemente harto de escuchar las canciones sobre tacos que inventaba el defectuoso robot SIR.

Vivian solo estaba inconsciente y herida, sabía que ella tenía capacidad de curar sus heridas pero esta vez parecían más lentas en curarse como si estuvieran retrasando el proceso y Dib al dejarle al descubierto, ya que debía quitar las cobijas para encargarse de las heridas, podía ver rasguños donde la sangre negra salía y se veía la piel viva, lo cual parecía ser doloroso, así que debía vendarlas a la vieja manera si es que la curación de dichas heridas estaba ralentizada de alguna forma.

Así que después de un rato, la chica gozaba de un par de vendas en sus brazos y piernas, Dib no se atrevía a quitarle el simple vestido negro, después de todo Vivian seguía siendo chica y el un chico. Pero el vestido ajeno a sus pensamientos se deshizo rápidamente dejando cada detalle íntimo del cuerpo femenino a la vista de cualquiera.

Algo que hizo sonrojar a Dib y Zim que regresaba trayendo algunas cobijas porque el humano le había mandado a buscar se quedo parado viendo el cuerpo desnudo de Vivian y el no se sonrojo aunque miro a Dib con el ceño fruncido y este abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Pero el irken se acerco notando algo raro en el cuerpo de ella.

-Esto no estaba aquí…-murmuro para sí tocando el vientre de Vivian donde sobresalía una curva y Dib se pregunto como el sabia eso.-Porque la curva es tan larga que se podría ver con ropa normal, Dib-larva.-dijo al notar la mirada del humano sobre el.

Dib se sonrojo rápidamente y miro la curva, agradecido de que ahora todo lo demás que fuera intimo estuviera cubierto por ropa intima de mujer –aparentemente el vestido había cambiado de forma-, pero si, la curva era diferente y el no la había visto hasta ahora. Eso indicaba algo pero el aun no sabía qué, exactamente. Aunque la única razón era improbable porque para eso, tendría que haber alguien que fuera capaz de _eso_ con ella.

Y a estas alturas, no debía ser improbable.

-Pues habrá que esperar a que despierte y al menos se atreva a contar que le sucedió.-dijo suavemente sin más que decir viendo como Zim tocaba el vientre de Vivian examinándolo, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño por cómo le tocaba.

Pensó en que Zim era un idiota y que nadie podía tocar así a Vivian sin salir herido y sonrió suavemente.

* * *

Vivian despertó rato después, estaba cubierta por unas cobijas para protegerle del frio, frunció el ceño al no reconocer la salita en donde estaba, la cual era morada, tenía un televisor en frente y el sillón era rojo, además una cobija cubría su cuerpo aunque tenía ropa intima puesta, así que no estaba del todo desprotegida.

Los recuerdos también llegaron a su cabeza al mismo tiempo lo que le hizo cubrirse más en la cobija y una mano se puso en su estomago debajo de ella. Dio una mirada alrededor de la sala sin ver a nadie y se quito la cobija dejando que la ropa íntima cambiara nuevamente a un vestido negro y unas botas para luego empezar a caminar a la puerta.

Tenía que irse, ella no podía quedarse, no ahora.

-¿A dónde vas, asquerosa_ Kraenaar_?-escucho rápidamente y del susto se volteo incrédula, pero estaba sola. Lo cual la confundió y en parte la asusto un poco pero eso no lo demostró.

Parecía que la voz era de su cabeza.

Parpadeo nuevamente y enfoco su visión viendo a Dib frente a ella y no la sombra desconocida que su mente le había empeñado en mostrar hacia segundos y el humano lucia más que preocupado hacia ella, aun cuando hacia horas lo había herido y le había dicho que ni siquiera la buscara. Seguramente ella inconscientemente había regresado a el por culpa del aprecio que le tenía al idiota, simplemente el era su debilidad, tal vez porque algo en el le recordaba a como ella había sido años atrás en su planeta natal.

Una ilusa y que confiaba fácilmente en los demás.

Era eso, solo eso y por eso, ella le dejaría a sus hijos a el, porque ella sabía que el le hablaría de ella a sus crías, lo cual valoraba del humano más que nada, después de todo aunque odiaba a los humanos, solo Dib y Victoria habían escapado a su escepticismo.

Porque el era como un hermano y ella le había tratado como una hija.

Se estaba poniendo sentimental, después de diecisiete años con humanos, nadie podía culparla en absoluto y se enfoco en escuchar a Dib que ahora la sacudía.- ¿Vivian? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió?-empezó el lanzándole preguntas que la _Kraenaar _no sabía si podría responder consecutivamente.

-Si, soy yo.-empezó de manera distante pero viendo a Dib a los ojos.-Estoy bien y no me paso nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?-mintió rápidamente aun viendo al humano a los ojos.

Dib pareció enojarse ante sus palabras mirándola con el ceño fruncido y entrecerrando sus ojos dejando ver dos líneas ámbar, Vivian sabia que eso decía un claro "No te creo" y la analizaba para buscar la mentira.-Llegas hasta la casa de Zim, te desmayas y tenias cortes y heridas en tu cuerpo… ¡¿Es raro que te pregunte qué diablos te ocurrió?-susurro rápidamente con un tono serio que Vivian no sabía si asustarse o matarlo por su atrevimiento de hablarle así.

Pero las emociones que ahora empezaba a sentir por culpa del ahora estado de gestación que tenia, la hicieron tener lagrimas en sus ojos obviamente asustada e intimidada del tono acusador y serio hacia ella, cuando antes le habían hablado así y no se había asustado. Dib noto esto sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que ella lloraba delante de el ni siquiera delante de Victoria lo había hecho cuando era niña y obviamente ante esta extraña reacción, el no sabía cómo consolarla.

-L-lo siento, lo siento…-murmuro la chica sentándose en el suelo y cubriendo su rostro lloroso en vergüenza, no podía evitar comportarse así, eran los cambios que venían con la gestación de sus _crías_, aunque obviamente aun faltaban dos meses para el desarrollo completo de ellas.

Las crías de las mujeres _Kraenaar _empiezan a desarrollarse inmediatamente después del proceso de apareamiento entre un hombre y mujer Kraenianos. Son tres meses de gestación para la mujer Kraeniana, en el primer mes las crías ya empiezan a desarrollarse que se puede notar levemente si se echa un vistazo al vientre de su madre, en el segundo mes desarrollan la forma que tendrán al nacer tomando la genética de sus padres y al tercer mes, ya adoptan todos los rasgos parentales y el tamaño de un bebe de nueve meses humano y es el tiempo del parto.

Las madres Kraenaar pueden tener de dos a cuatro crías, eso depende de la capacidad del macho durante el apareamiento. Vivian sabía todo esto al haber escuchado esto en palabras de sus padres durante su vida en Kravat que le explicaban sobre el procedimiento para cuando ese momento llegara. Ella solo pensó en que realmente estaba desesperada porque su madre estuviera aquí con ella ahora, en su llanto desesperado y agonía de pasar esos tres meses de gestación sola, se abrazo a quien tenía cerca que era Dib y lloro aun mas pegándose a el cuando el lentamente, aparentemente nervioso de su reacción, dejaba sus brazos en su cintura abrazándola.

Y eso la consoló y por un momento efímero pensó en que tal vez no pasaría esos tres meses sola mientras se dejaba llevar por las pocas palabras de consuelo que Dib podía ofrecerle.

* * *

-¿Cómo está la Vivian-larva?-murmuro Zim después de regresar a la sala, viendo aparentemente que dicha persona estaba dormida nuevamente en el sofá y Dib la cubría en las cobijas, dejándola dormir.

-Mejor.-murmuro Dib viendo a Vivian y después miro a Zim.- ¿Averiguaste sobre lo que te tenia inquieto?

Zim frunció el ceño pensativo y luego miro a Dib y saco un aparato.-Zim va a probar algo…-dijo con seriedad dejando que el humano le diera espacio, el cual le fue concedido porque Dib también tenía curiosidad por saber que haría el irken.

Zim saco un aparato extraño parecido a un estetoscopio como los que usaban los médicos de los hospitales y lo puso en el vientre de Vivian al descubrirlo porque Dib le había puesto un pijama prestado de los que tenia Zim –eran de Dib realmente porque a veces se había quedado a dormir con el irken- y el humano noto los ojos del irken abrirse ampliamente como si hubiera escuchado algo, luego saco una laptop saco un cable del misterioso aparato y lo conecto a ella ahora unto un gel rosado y paso el aparato de nuevo y Dib se pego para ver que veía el irken.

Era un ultrasonido.

Y por lo que veía aparentemente Vivian estaba embarazada, debía admitir que en principio esa idea había cruzado su mente, después de todo tuvo un cambio de humor muy sorprendente, así que no fue mucha sorpresa para el aunque Zim si que se veía más que sorprendido bueno tal vez era porque Vivian era de una raza casi extinta y ahora que tenia crías la especie no iba a morir.

-Si alguien se entera de esto, ya sea humano o irken se la llevaran.-fue lo primero que Dib pudo decir, no sabía realmente si los irkens harían algo en contra de Vivian pero si sabía que si los científicos que habían encerrado a Vivian sabían de su estado se la llevarían y la encerrarían, ella misma lo había dicho.

Experimentarían con ella y sus crías hasta que murieran.

Dib al recordar esa conversación no sabía realmente que hacer, aunque la _Kraenaar_ había encomendado a su cuidado a sus crías si a ella le pasaba algo, además el quería saber cómo es que Vivian había quedado ya así de rápido en ese estado, si ya había un Kraeniano en la tierra, el debía averiguarlo.

-Zim es irken pero lo de los _Kraenaar_ debe ser secreto ya que obviamente los altos no creerán a Zim si les dice que hay _Kraenaars _aquí.-dijo Zim con indiferencia como si no hablara de su estado de exiliado sino del clima. Dib lo admiro por ser capaz de hablar así del tema que el sabia había herido en su orgullo al irken.

-Si que tienes a tu raza en alta estima.-fue lo único que Dib pudo decir antes de recibir un buen codazo del irken en sus costillas pero acostumbrado al trato, el humano solo rio divertido hasta sentir que Zim lo abrazaba.- ¿Z-Zim…?

-A Zim ya no le importan los altos o el conquistar planetas porque es un exiliado…-susurro el irken en tono serio que Dib se sonrojo al sentir su respiración en su oído.-A Zim solo le importa que el Dib-humano este seguro junto con la Vivian-larva…

Dib se sonrojo aun más al escuchar al irken y giro su rostro para mirarle a los ojos buscando ver lo que sentía y ciertamente Zim era honesto con lo que decía, lo cual hizo latir su corazón y no se espero que el irken besara sus labios. Pero aun así le correspondió rápidamente al darse cuenta de donde estaba, que hacía y que eso no era un sueño.

Luego podría pensar en lo demás.

* * *

Al acabar el primer mes, el vientre de Vivian ya estaba más que abultado –aproximadamente parecía como el tamaño de un bebe de cinco meses humano- y aún seguía con sus cambios de humor extraños, ya que hacían que Dib se sobresaltara al ser tomado desprevenido por ellos y que Zim la mirara malhumorado especialmente cuando lloraba y se enojaba, con decir que el irken y la _Kraenaar_ en esos momentos de enojo estaban por querer destruir la base con sus armas, no lo hacían porque Dib era el único sensato para detener a esos dos que tenían tan mal carácter.

Vivian sabía que esos dos eran pareja, si es que las miradas que se mandaban de reojo cuando estaban los tres juntos comiendo o viendo la televisión para entretenerse decían otra cosa, ella era una irken. Lo cual no era y obviamente, ansiaba contacto femenino y maternal y estar con dos chicos bajo un techo la estaba poniendo de mal carácter. Aparentemente estaba pasando por una etapa de desprecio hacia los hombres, ya fueran humanos o alíens, así que obviamente un día decidió regresar con Victoria a su casa, la mujer ya sabía del embarazo de su hija adoptiva y afortunadamente no había hecho preguntas, es mas estaba feliz de saber que tendría nietos y dijo que Vivian era bienvenida a quedarse con ella cuando quisiera.

Obviamente Vivian le había admitido a la mujer que no estaba embarazada de Zim o de Dib por si se le había pasado el pensamiento por la cabeza, Victoria solo rio divertida después de decir que ella obviamente no creía eso ya que para ella era obvio que Vivian quería a Dib como un hermano y que Zim obviamente no gustaba de ella. Eso alivio a la _Kraenaar_ y dos días después se fue a la casa de Victoria escoltada por Dib y ella se sintió bien de estar con compañía femenina. Claro que Victoria la mimo con locura y charlaron como nunca, con ella sintió la emoción de ver a sus crías nacer y cuando había estado con Zim y Dib solo sentía la tensión de recordar a Kain y que le hacían tener ganas de atravesar su estomago para matarlas pero Victoria fue el ancla que la convenció de desistir de ello y esperar con ansias la llegada de sus crías.

Vivian, en una de esas noches tuvo un pensamiento mientras acariciaba su vientre, ella protegería a sus crías de esos científicos y de Kain aun si era necesario arriesgar su vida por ello.

* * *

Vivian dio un gemido audible al despertarse en la mecedora de noche por las patadas de sus crías, la _Kraenaar_ sentía dos rondas de patadas a cada día que pasaba, cuando se lo menciono a Victoria ella dijo que seguramente serian dos bebes activos, eso la hizo pensar en que serian dos crías, gemelos como la mujer le había dicho.

Ella se había negado en rotundo a ir a un hospital, cuando nacieran sus crías, las tendría en su _hogar, _desconfiaba de los hospitales, el embarazo también la había hecho paranoica que a veces se despertaba en las noches gritando horrorizada por las pesadillas de llantos infantiles, sangre y agujas. Su subconsciente se hallaba feliz haciéndola paranoica dándole sueños de que harían los científicos con sus crías si lograban encontrarles solo porque ella había ido al hospital a chequear su embarazo.

Estaba ya por el tercer mes, obviamente se había quedado con Victoria durante dos meses, la mujer era buena compañía y era muy maternal con ella, inclusive le había hecho una habitación para los bebes, lo cual la hizo sentir halagada de que ella diera la bienvenida así a sus futuras crías que solo pudo llorar por culpa de las emociones que le daba el embarazo. Vivian noto el cielo nocturno y sonrió mientras acariciaba su vientre abultado que ahora tenía el tamaño perfecto para un bebe de nueve meses humano y ella sabía que pronto nacerían y eso la animo en su instinto maternal, que se había desarrollado en las últimas veces, deseo verlos más que nunca en sus brazos y poder criarlos como fuera.

Aun cuando en sus pensamientos, ella tenía el presentimiento de que no estaría para ellas, así que había dejado que Victoria, su _madre_, le tomara varias fotos y en unas pudo sonreír con toda la ternura que entre el embarazo y las ansias de sostener pronto a sus crías le permitieron. Inclusive escribió una carta para ellas, la _Kraenaar_ miro el papel donde había escrito la carta para sus crías en caso de que ella no estuviera a su lado y sonrió doblándola y escribió en el sobre "_Para mis amadas crías" _

También había dejado cartas para Dib, Zim y Victoria si algo le pasaba a ella y acaricio su vientre una vez más, mientras se levantaba e iba a la cama a recostarse después de todo aun era de noche y era más cómodo dormir en la cama que en la mecedora lo cual molestaba mucho a su espalda y con el tamaño de su vientre, era mejor un cómodo colchón que una madera fría.

* * *

Vivian sintió mucho dolor dos días después que tiro al suelo la taza de té que tomaba y que se rompió en pedazos, Victoria la miro preocupada y al levantarla vio húmedo su vestido y logro llevarla hasta el cuarto ya que Vivian grito tajantemente cuando le menciono el hospital, que ella no iría ahí. Así que como pudo le llevo a la cama, llamo a Dib para que viniera a ayudarla y como un huracán llego el chico junto con Zim, el humano se veía más que preocupado por la _Kraenaar, _Zim aparentaba indiferencia pero estaba curioso ya que nunca había visto el parto de alguna Kraeniana o de una mujer humana.

Dib estaba entre pálido y preocupado, solo porque había sangre negra en la cama pero de suerte mantuvo todo lo demás atrás y dejo que la Kraenaar apretara su mano como si le fuera la vida en ello, mientras jadeaba, gritaba y pujaba como loca que Zim parecía más que frustrado por verla así. Victoria había sido enfermera hacia años así que de suerte sabia de embarazos lo suficiente.

-Puja, Vivian, puja…-dijo Victoria mientras veía como la chica se estremecía con fuerza por las contracciones y su cara tenia sudor y estaba roja mientras pujaba.

-¡HAGO LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO! ¡¿SABES?-grito Vivian en tono enojado hacia Victoria y la miraba de manera asesina con sus ojos entrecerrados que Dib creyó que su sombra se levantaría y mataría a Victoria pero nada paso y eso le hizo suspirar tranquilo, aun con su mano siendo estrujada por la embarazada.

Y al primer instante un bebe salió después de tanto pujar, era un niño y a los segundos después nació una niña como obviamente anuncio la futura abuela y Dib dejo de sentir su mano aun cuando Vivian la había soltado al ya no sentir tanto dolor como antes por el parto y ahora jadeaba suavemente mientras Victoria iba y limpiaba a los bebes con emoción arrastrando al irken con ella aun cuando este se negó para que la ayudara.

-¿Como estas?-susurro Dib viendo a la Kraeniana en la cama que ahora tenía una respiración normal y estaba cubierta por cobijas limpias después de haber sido limpiada propiamente.

Vivian le miro a los ojos y se permitió sonreír débilmente.-Estoy bien…-expreso simplemente pero se veía ausente que cerró sus ojos y Dib decidió no molestarla, mientras hacía masajes a su mano que había sido estrujada por ella. Victoria regresaba con una sonrisa feliz cargando a los bebes en brazos y con Zim que tenía una expresión malhumorada detrás de ella, por suerte la humana no había dejado que el irken cargara a uno de los bebes o hubiera sido el colmo y Dib sabía que si hubiera visto eso, se hubiera echado a reír a expensas del irken.

-Viv, cariño…-murmuro Victoria para que su hija adoptiva le escuchara y esta entreabrió los ojos mientras la mujer dejaba a los bebes en su regazo.-Son un niño y una niña… ¿Sabes cómo los llamaras?

Vivian escucho pensativa la pregunta de su madre adoptiva, con la cual había desarrollado mas su vinculo madre-hija y luego miro a sus bebes, estos abrieron los ojos viéndola con curiosidad infantil, la niña estaba cubierta con una manta rosa y el niño con una azul para diferenciar sus sexos, la niña tenía ojos azules como el infeliz de su _padre _–se permitió pensar con odio- y el niño tenía sus ojos ámbar, rasgo que le había gustado cuando había visto el cuerpo de una bebe hacia diecisiete años, cuerpo en el que actualmente residía después de su pobre muerte.

Pero aun así, aunque tuvieran rasgos del bastardo de su _padre_ ella los quería mucho, era el instinto maternal que los hacía amarlos y protegerlos, eran sus _crías, _después de todo y ella ya había prometido protegerlos de los que la perseguían a ella, aun si tenía que arriesgar su propia vida en ello.

-Al niño lo llamare Kirian James y a la niña Cassidy Viviana.-dijo Vivian suavemente abrazando a sus bebes contra su regazo y Victoria sonrió después de anotar los nombres para hacer documentos sobre ellos. Vivian miro a Dib de reojo, ella había elegido su segundo nombre porque el era su _hermano _e imaginaba que se sentiría honrado de que una de sus crías lleve su segundo nombre el cual solo le había dicho a ella.

Y vio los ojos de Dib que se habían llenado de emoción cuando escucho el nombre del niño porque el sabia el significado del nombre y sonrió para sí, ya después cerro sus ojos para descansar, Victoria le dijo que lo necesitaba junto a los bebes si es que quería alimentarlos más tarde y la mujer le dejo a los bebes a su lado cuando la _Kraenaar _cerró sus ojos para descansar después de todo aquel cansancio físico.

No pensó en que tal vez pronto todo cambiaria.

* * *

Vivian despertó tres horas después al escuchar un llanto que la hizo abrir los ojos con rapidez y sus crías no estaban junto a ella miro en la habitación viendo a Kain sentado en la ventana con los bebes en sus brazos. Rápidamente sintió ira y apretó sus puños dispuesto a matarlo ahí mismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo con odio indicando de que no estaba muy feliz de ver al bastardo ahí y de paso con sus crías en brazos.

-Sabes a que vengo aquí, pequeña_ vita_.-dijo Kain con una sonrisa amplia mientras tocaba con sus dedos las caritas de los bebes que lloraban fuertemente.-_Ellos _te quieren ahora y con las crías…

-Como te dije cuando nos vimos, ni de broma me voy yo o mis crías con _ellos_.-dijo Vivian con el ceño fruncido y se levanto rápidamente pero el dolor del parto la hizo caer al suelo.-Demonios…-murmuro para sí.

Kain rio al verla en el suelo y se agacho a su altura aun sosteniendo a los bebes.-Si quieres a tus _crías_, tendrás que matarme… así que veme en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos en diez minutos… no creo que quieras traer al humano y al irken contigo… si no vienes sola, los bebes morirán…-dijo y después se escapo por la ventana sonriéndole burlonamente y ella se levanto lentamente viendo por la ventana y el bastardo ya no estaba.

-Maldito bastardo…-gruño con enojo y se apoyo en la ventana para evitar que sus piernas temblaran y se calmo, miro por la ventana y salió por ella sin importarle el dolor que sentía en su vientre o la sangre que dejo en el suelo del cuarto y parte de la ventana, unas alas negras se formaron en su espalda y voló rápidamente hacia el sitio.

Tenia que salvar a sus bebes después de todo.

* * *

Dib entro al cuarto para ver cómo estaba Vivian y lo vio vacio y se mordió el labio, ni Vivian ni los bebes estaban y de paso había sangre, sintió un mal presentimiento y bajo rápidamente, viendo a Zim que estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro aunque era de noche, los irkens no dormían solo lo hacían para recargar su PAK.

-¿A dónde vas, Dib-humano?-dijo al ver que se ponía su gabardina oscura y sus botas para salir.

-Vivian y sus bebes no están, así que tengo que ir a buscarla, puede estar en problemas.-dijo Dib después de ponerse todo y se dirigía a la puerta para irse.

Zim rodo los ojos resignado, mientras se levantaba y sus antenas se movían, se había quitado el disfraz después de que Victoria se hubiera ido a dormir.-Zim no sabe porque los humanos son así de tercos…-murmuro para sí mientras seguía a Dib.

-Así nacimos.-dijo Dib con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo que Zim iba a ir con el, lo cual a el le parecía mejor, entre ambos podrían mejor buscar a la_ Kraenaar_.

Zim no respondió pero se escucho un gruñido de su parte y así ambos salieron de la casa para buscarla.

* * *

Vivian aterrizo en el suelo del mismo camino desértico donde había estado hace meses el camino estaba hecho ruinas, aun había cráteres y varias rocas que podrían servir de refugio o de muerte mayor si ocurría una explosión inmensa de pronto. Sus alas desaparecieron y una espada se formo en su mano.

-¡Aparece maldito bastardo! ¡Se que estas aquí!-grito con enojo mientras blandía la espada y buscaba a Kain con la vista.

-Sí, aquí estoy pequeña _vita_-dijo Kain apareciendo detrás de Vivian que esta se aparto rápidamente de el y este solo tenía una cesta en las manos donde ahora estaban los bebes que se mantenían dormidos nuevamente lo que la hizo gruñir.-Y me alegra que realmente hayas podido venir a la _fiesta_…

-¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?-dijo Vivian con desconfianza y blandía la espada en posición de ataque. Kain solo sonrió misteriosamente mientras movía uno de sus dedos en negación.-Eso lo sabrás al final, _Vivian_-dijo sonriéndole aun y decía su nombre por primera vez.

-Pues no estaré para el final del _acto_-dijo Vivian con sarcasmo mientras corría hacia Kain aun con la espada dispuesta a atacarle y este le correspondió, con lo cual iniciaron una batalla de espadas y los ruidos de ambas armas resonaba en el solitario lugar.

* * *

Dib y Zim llegaron hasta a las afueras de la ciudad en el _Voot Cruiser _del irken, el humano no perdió tiempo y se bajo de la nave viendo como Vivian peleaba contra Kain, este los miro de reojo y sonrió misteriosamente al verlos a los dos.

Vivian los miro sorprendida y después en un ataque del chico de ojos azules, ella se impulso hacia ellos por el impacto.- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?-fue lo único que ella dijo y obviamente no estaba feliz.

-¡Vinimos a buscarte!-grito Dib sin entender porque ella se enojaba tanto por venir hasta ahí.

-Zim sabía que esta era una idea tonta.-murmuro el irken para sí ignorando al humano y a la Kraeniana.

-¿Un _irken_?-dijo el chico interrumpiéndolos a los tres.-No veía a uno desde hacía años…-dijo con interés pero a la vez con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Vivian solo gruño al escuchar su voz apartando a los otros dos.- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No te trataron bien después del trato que hiciste, Kain?-dijo sarcástica y eso hizo que Kain la viera con seriedad.

-Obviamente, no… pero ya conseguí vengarme de ellos.-dijo Kain con una sonrisa retorcida hacia Vivian.-Si, arruinar sus planes de invasión fue una buena venganza y para eso, tuve que sacrificar a un inocente que fuera demasiado estúpido…-dijo entretenido.

Vivian y Zim fruncieron el ceño, aunque por diferentes razones.- ¿Hablas de Ruina Inevitable, apestoso Kraenaar?-susurro el irken suavemente.

-Sí, yo tuve que ver…-dijo Kain suavemente mirando sus manos con interés sin ver a los demás.-Imagine que los irkens me traicionarían después de que los ayude a conquistar _Kravat_ y eso hicieron los bastardos…-murmuro con seriedad y tenía una mirada asesina pero después volvió a ser calmada y misteriosa.- Pero yo lo había previsto y sabia de tecnología irken, así deje un par de datos esperando que algún inocente cadete a invasor o invasor mismo, pudiera encontrarlos y encriptarlos en su PAK creyendo que eran datos para hacer más eficiente su desarrollo en la conquista…

Zim por un momento lucio sorprendido y su expresión cambio rápidamente a enojo como si recordara algo.- ¡Tu! ¡Maldito Kraeniano!-dijo con desprecio y saco sus patas de araña de su PAK y se arrojo sobre Kain dispuesto a hacerle daño pero el Kraeniano había puesto un escudo para evitar ser lastimado por las afiladas patas y dio una certera patada al pecho de Zim mandándolo de nuevo hacia donde estaban Vivian y Dib.

-¿Oh? ¿Toque una fibra sensible, _irken_?-dijo Kain con inocencia fingida al ver al irken enojado, mientras veía como este gruñía en ira dispuesto a atacar y Vivian se ponía delante de Zim con su espada.

-El es mío, Zim…-dijo suavemente la Kraenaar con el ceño fruncido.-Yo tengo más razones que tu para matarlo.-dijo con seriedad y ponía su espada delante de Kain.

-Lo siento, pequeña _vita_.-dijo Kain sonriendo otra vez con aquella sonrisa que a Vivian se le hacía más que molesta y que al irken ya estaba provocándole ganas de romperla con sus patas de araña y le miraba con enojo.-Pero creo que el _irken_ va primero que tu…-dijo entretenido.

Y Zim empujo a la Kraenaar dispuesto a atacar de nuevo con sus patas y Kain sonrió pero antes de que una de las patas se atreviera nuevamente a destrozar el rostro del Kraeniano este murmuro una palabra en un idioma raro y el irken se detuvo y el PAK del irken empezó a hacer ruidos y luego Zim cayó al suelo secamente.

-¡Zim!-grito Dib preocupado por el irken y Vivian frunció el ceño y creo otra espada que sostuvo en su mano izquierda y la dejo en el suelo.

-Tómala…-murmuro viendo a Dib y aun veía con el ceño fruncido a Kain.-La necesitaras…

Dib no entendió a que se refería la Kraenaar pero aun así tomo la espada, observando de reojo la cesta donde estaban los bebes estaba sobre una piedra y lejos de la batalla, así que no serian lastimados, al menos Vivian no lo haría. Vivian se preparo con su propia arma, viendo que Dib ya había tomado la espada, escucho a Kain murmurar otra cosa en el mismo idioma lo cual la hizo fruncir más el ceño.

Y observo impasible como el irken volvía a levantarse del suelo pero parecía más tranquilo y ella preparo su espada cuando vio al irken atacarle a ella con sus patas y le esquivo con su espada, ignoro a Dib que volvía a decir el nombre del irken con sorpresa, los ojos de Zim estaban vacios como una máquina y sus movimientos eran mecánicos.

El bastardo había insertado un virus en el PAK de Zim y ahora lo controlaba a su antojo, la Kraenaar si hubiera sabido eso antes les prohibía a esos dos que hubieran venido hasta aquí, ahora tenía que hacer un dos por uno, eso si se le ocurría una forma de deshacerse del maldito virus sin tener que matar al irken. Aunque viendo las opciones que se le presentaban, lo de matar al irken era la única cosa que parecía más razonable.

Seriamente, Vivian ya estaba empezando a odiar su humanidad con creces.

* * *

Dib observo sorprendido como ahora Zim atacaba a Vivian y esta esquivaba con agilidad los ataques de sus patas que resonaban, aunque otros ataques no los esquivaba y las patas tocaban piel y tela dejando sangre en el suelo y en el arma infractora. El tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que esos dos se lastimaran. Rápidamente se levanto del suelo tomo la espada y fue hacia Zim intentando atacarlo una de las patas lo ataco, dejando un par de heridas en su cuerpo y sostuvo la espada contra el cuello de Zim dejando que el afilado filo cortara un poco el cuello del irken por el cual bajo sangre.

-¡¿Qué haces, Dib?-escucho a Vivian gritarle con enojo y Dib ignoro las patas afiladas que se clavaron en su espalda dispuestas a deshacerse de el, apretó mas la espada al cuello de Zim pegándole más a su cuerpo.- ¡Zim tiene un virus! ¡Te matara!

-¡No! ¡El no lo hará!-grito Dib sin dejar de presionar la espada contra la yugular del irken dispuesto a detenerlo aunque ahora tenía más de las afiladas patas en su espalda lo cual hacia que se desangrara más rápido, esas patas atravesaban su piel y dolía como el infierno. Pero no iba a soltarse, no ahora.

-¡Atraviesa su PAK! ¡Eso no lo matara!-grito rápidamente viendo a la Kraenaar de reojo y la vio confusa como si no supiera que hacer.- ¡Créeme, Vivian! ¡Zim es más fuerte que eso! ¡Y yo estaré bien! ¡Ahora deja de pensar y hazlo, maldita sea!

Vivian gruño viendo a Dib con resignación, mientras notaba al irken moverse desesperado y las patas enterradas en la espalda del humano queriendo deshacerse de el, pero el humano se mantenía pegado a el como una sanguijuela y apunto su espada que se alargo mas tomando la forma de una lanza atravesando tanto a Zim como a Dib que se vio después al filo de la lanza salir de la espalda del humano. Pero en la punta de la lanza, había un insecto del tamaño de una mano que se retorcía dando chillidos horribles hasta que finalmente dejo de moverse y Vivian saco la lanza impasible y los cuerpos del irken y el humano cayeron pesadamente al suelo, ella los miro fijamente mientras los acomodaba en una roca para luego girarse a Kain que empezó a aplaudir como si hubiera visto una obra maravillosa. Lo que la hizo asquearse más.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!-exclamo Kain con felicidad aplaudiendo aun, mientras Vivian aun le observaba dispuesta a hacerlo pedacitos.- ¡Ha sido el mejor acto que he visto! ¡Un humano dispuesto a morir por un _irken_! ¡No me había divertido en años!

Vivian no dijo nada pero empezó a pelear con Kain nuevamente y este la esquivo ágilmente volando en el aire por unas alas que habían salido en su espalda.- ¿No te gusto la obra, pequeña _vita_? ¿O te sientes culpables por matarlos?-dijo Kain con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

Vivian no respondió pero saco sus alas y ataco como loca, mientras daba gruñidos y su piel se despedazo tomando su forma Kraeniana, Kain solo sonrió y también tomo su forma Kraeniana y ambos pelearon en el aire, mientras volaban aun hasta el espacio peleando con furia. Vivian perdía sangre a cada vuelo pero no importaba, solo quería asesinar al bastardo, dejo que sus instintos primarios la dominaran y en sus ataques más agresivos logro herir a Kain, obviamente ella también salía herida y parecía que el estaba más débil.

Aparentemente los científicos habían tenido más tiempo de jugar con alguien en su ausencia. Porque ahora sus ataques afectaban a Kain y era solo porque estaban en el espacio, aparentemente la fuerza de Kain era más débil porque su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas para combatirla en el espacio y ella si las tenía porque su cuerpo había sido más resistente, esa sería una buena venganza.

Que los mismos bastardos que la habían encerrado a ella en paredes blancas, hubieran jodido el cuerpo del bastardo que la lleno con sus genes para tener bebes. De una patada mando el malherido cuerpo de Kain de vuelta a la tierra y le siguió en el aterrizaje que dejo un gran cráter en el suelo, atacándolo con estocadas de su espada que ahora el no podía evitar y atravesaban la piel dejando sangre.

-Basura…-murmuro Vivian asqueada, mientras peleaba con Kain de nuevo y ahora ambos se desangraban por sus heridas pero las de Kain eran más graves y profundas que las de ella ya que se veía sangre y piel viva y mucha más sangre aun en su conversión a humano que ahora era sangre, piel y huesos rotos y parte de sus órganos al descubierto.- ¿Ahora quien es quien está dándote una lección?

Kain sonrió escupiendo sangre pero en sus ojos había ira y locura ya no tenían el misterio y tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.-Parece que tu, ciertamente parece que ya perdí… ¡Aunque me niego a hacerlo!-grito con locura sacando una lanza que atravesó a Vivian pero esta ataco atravesando el pecho de Kain directo en su corazón y este cayó al suelo al escupir sangre.

-Bastardo de mierda…-murmuro la _Kraenaar_ viendo ahora el cuerpo con asco que se desangraba con los órganos al aire obviamente muerto.

-Ah, ciertamente ha sido una lástima que 527 haya perecido así, ¿No lo crees, 526?-dijo una voz y Vivian vio a un grupo de gente de bata blanca que conocía bien y gruño al verlos, sabia quienes era y los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Se lo merecía.-dijo indiferente mientras se sacaba la lanza que atravesaba su cuerpo ignorando la sangre que la recorría toda que parecía una obra macabra con tanta sangre desde su cabello a los pies.-Me hizo tener a sus crías, aunque obviamente a ustedes les tengo más odio profesor…

Uno de los científicos que había sido el que hablo, rio con diversión ante sus palabras.-526, solo queremos saber que eres y cuáles son tus habilidades, no es culpa nuestra si malinterpretaste nuestras intenciones…-dijo viéndola como si fuera su padre.

Vivian hizo una mueca de asco.-Si, claro y yo nací ayer.-dijo sarcástica mientras acomodaba algunos mechones de pelo detrás de sus orejas, mientras caminaba hacia sus bebes que estaban ahora despiertos y los acuno suavemente.-Es más que obvio que ustedes querían reproducir mis habilidades de crear armas y usar mi sangre para crear energía que duraría miles de años para toda su maldita especie.-dijo asqueada, girándose levemente cuando le toco alimentar a los bebes. El momento hubiera sido vergonzoso para alguien más, ella alimentando a sus dos bebes y a la vez con un grupo de doctores y militares con tanques que la miraban fijamente pero Vivian era Vivian y ella no vio el momento como vergonzoso o raro, solo molesto.

Ser ella a veces era molesto.

* * *

Dib jadeo suavemente adolorido al sentir un fuerte dolor en su espalda, recordó todo y se asusto, estaba vivo y miro buscando a Zim que estaba junto a el, busco su pulso con sus manos y algo pudo sentir, el irken estaba vivo. Suspiro aliviado al saberlo ahora buscando a Vivian con la vista, vio a Kain tirado en el suelo a lo lejos, obviamente muerto.

Vivian ahora se encontraba cargando a los bebes y los alimentaba, el humano vio a un grupo de científicos y militares que la miraban, obviamente venían a por ella, lo cual era obvio que la_ Kraenaar_ no haría, los odiaba demasiado. Dib dio un gemido adolorido, Zim tenía unas patas muy afiladas, fue lo único que pensó mientras tenia al irken aun inconsciente junto a el.

Vivian se acerco a el, notándolo despierto y parecía aliviada por ello, dejo a los bebes a su cuidado después de que los alimentara.

-¿Ellos son…?-pregunto el humano, viendo al grupo de científicos y militares que los miraban por lo cual pegaba al inconsciente Zim hacia el para que no notaran su aspecto irken.

-Sí, son ellos.-dijo ella suavemente después de ver que los bebes que estaban dormidos de nuevo estaban seguros.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el parque? Necesito que lo cumplas…

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Dib confundido sin entender a la _Kraenaar_.

-Porque obviamente no sobreviviré.-dijo Vivian con indiferencia levantándose y girándose para ver a los científicos.-Tengo heridas serias y he estado sangrando desde el parto que fue hace unas horas… es obvio que estoy perdiendo mucha sangre hasta para ti, Dib.

Dib debía admitir que eso era verdad, porque Vivian era obviamente una especie de diosa demoniaca con esa sangre que la cubría desde la cabeza hasta los pies, aun con aquel vestido azul oscuro que obviamente ya no era azul sino un purpura oscuro por culpa de la sangre. Ella moriría después de todo, vivía en un cuerpo humano y los humanos morían si perdían mucha sangre, era un milagro que ella aun siguiera en pie a pesar de las heridas.

-Así que más te vale cumplirlo.-dijo ella suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa.-Puedes decirle a Victoria la verdad o simplemente una mentira, aunque tengo un par de cartas en un gabinete en mi habitación, una es para ti y Zim, otra para Victoria y una es para mis hijos, tu se las darás cuando consideres adecuado que deban leerla…

Dib escucho a Vivian en silencio y asintió suavemente y ella siguió hablando.-Voy a acabar con esos bastardos ahora, cuida mucho a mis _hijos_, Dib.-susurro suavemente y empezó a caminar hacia el grupo de científicos y militares.

Ella sonreía por su muerte, fue lo que paso por su mente cuando la vio partir.

* * *

Vivian sonrió, si, estaba más que dispuesta a morir, el cuerpo estaba hecho trizas, la pelea con Kain había sido dura, el bastardo le había hecho muchas heridas graves que habían atravesado piel y órganos, menos su corazón y era un dolor respirar siquiera eso quería decir que tenía un pulmón lastimado. Pero no se arrepentía de nada, seria humano arrepentirse de haber matado gente que en su opinión lo merecía y aunque ella estaba empezando a tener humanidad, aun no había caído tan bajo como el arrepentirse de sus actos.

Ya había llegado lejos, había vivido lo suficiente y no tenia arrepentimientos y dudas, sus bebes podrían vivir sin ella, ella había preparado recuerdos y memorias para ellos y estaba segura de que Dib y Victoria estarían más que dispuestos a llenar la mente de los pequeños con cosas de ella.

Después de todo, así eran los humanos.

-Profesor, estoy muriéndome.-dijo con una sonrisa retorcida mientras sostenía su espada, dispuesta a su plan de muerte.

-Descuida 526, deja que te ayudemos…-dijo el científico pero no hizo muestra de acercarse a la chica, sino que hizo que uno de los guardias apuntara su arma para disparar.

-¿Y sabe qué? ¡Ustedes se irán conmigo!-dijo viéndoles con una sonrisa amplia y retorcida sacada de un cuadro de horror y empezaba a blandir su arma matándolos a todos tanto científicos como militares.

Vivian no escucho los gritos y las órdenes de disparar de uno de los científicos, pero si sintió las balas entrar en su cuerpo aunque la mayoría salían desviadas por su sombra que le hacía de escudo, dejo muchos muertos, cortados por el filo de su arma. Se relamió los labios, al menos mataría a esos bastardos antes de caer inconsciente por cada herida infligida. Dio un grito de júbilo al tener todos los cadáveres en el suelo a su alrededor, no sobrevivientes y sonrió finalmente con emoción y tosía sangre hasta caerse al suelo de espaldas con una sonrisa pacifica.

-Por fin…-murmuro mirando al cielo y sentía el agua de la lluvia que ahora empezaba a caer.-Soy libre…

Vivian cerró los ojos lentamente, de tantas balas que le dispararon no sabía cual la había matado, una llego a su corazón y otra a su cerebro, las otras destrozaron sus órganos junto con la piel, pero seguramente había sido todo junto lo que finalmente la había matado, la última imagen que vio después de cerrar los ojos fueron unos niños pequeños idénticos a sus bebes que la llamaban a jugar.

Y finalmente murió con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el cielo parecía llorar por su muerte.

* * *

Dib no supo como tuvo la fuerza para levantarse del suelo, pero de suerte Zim logro despertar, aparentemente el daño al PAK no había sido serio y por eso el irken estaba vivo y obviamente le ayudo a moverse mientras el cargaba a los pequeños Kirian y Cassidy, llegaron hasta donde el humano había visto caer a la _Kraenaar_.

Ambos vieron los cuerpos de todos los científicos y militares, obviamente cortados a la mitad o decapitados, aparentemente habían sido atacados como solo Vivian sabia hacerlo y dicha autora de la masacre se encontraba desplomada en el suelo con una sonrisa feliz y un charco de sangre, agujeros de bala y Dib no tenía que ver el que adornaba su frente.

Estaba muerta.

Dib le cargo en brazos, dejando que Zim cargara a los bebes, solo aparto unos cabellos de su rostro y la abrazo suavemente y lloro por ella, aunque ella pudo haber matado a su familia y pudo lastimar gente, ella no había sido mala con el si es que había dado su segundo nombre a uno de sus hijos. Y ella había escuchado cada cosa que le contaba en las noches desde que eran niños. Ella era una hermana y una amiga para el, la única amiga… por eso la apreciaba. Aun si había terminado siendo una extraterrestre. Sonrió aun abrazándole para después apartarse y dejar que la lluvia se llevara el resto de sus lágrimas.

Solo suspiro sin saber cómo contarle todo a su madre adoptiva.

* * *

Dib dio otro suspiro, su madre adoptiva había tomado todo en relativa calma, no se había alarmado a la verdad, obviamente quería mucho a Vivian y había entendido toda la historia de principio a fin, hasta la parte donde decía que era una extraterrestre, obviamente después de que dijera de que Zim podría ser uno por su piel, el callo mientras el irken empezaba a negar que el era un extraterrestre y gritaba que el era humano.

El humano solo pensó que Victoria era una mujer perceptiva y de paso bastante libre ya que había aceptado su historia sin dudar, ella solo había dicho que ella no tenia porque asustarse de Vivian, ella nunca la había herido y en el tiempo en que estuvieron juntas, ella era más humana y que ella seria tonta por no aceptar los orígenes de su hija. Dib sonrió ante los recuerdos, apenas habían pasado dos meses desde que habían enterrado a la _Kraenaar _en el cementerio de la ciudad, el había sacado las tres cartas, el le dio a Victoria la suya y el se quedo con la que le correspondía, la de Kirian y Cassidy la guardo ya que aun no era tiempo para leerla.

Entre el y Zim lograron borrar todos los datos sobre Vivian de los científicos incluso los de su padre de las computadoras del gobierno hackeandolas desde la base del irken, así que nadie sabía de la _Kraenaar_ solo de la _normal _Vivian Membrana, prima de Dib. Por lo cual, el podría sentirse aliviado de que nadie supiera de Kirian y Cassidy, la idea era darles una vida lejos de su lado Kraeniano hasta que estuvieran listos para aceptarlo.

Por ahora se dedicaría a criarlos, después podría decidir el destino que hacer con ellos.

* * *

_Dib y Zim (Por que se que leerán esto juntos):_

_ ¿Están cuidando de mis crías ahora? Si es así, espero que lo estén haciendo bien, porque dejar a dos bebes en manos de dos chicos según Victoria, es mala idea, menos mal que ella los ayudara. No sabría cómo empezar esto, porque mi relación con ustedes no había empezado bien, al menos, de eso me doy cuenta ahora. No me disculpare por lo que hice en su momento, tuve mis razones y fueron justas. Aun así agradezco que me hayan aceptado a pesar de todo aun sabiendo mi resentimiento contra sus razas._

_ Gracias, si, gracias por lo que hicieron por mí. Por ayudarme y cuidarme y todo eso, se los agradezco mucho. Como Kraeniana es obvio que deba dar las gracias a quienes me ofrecieron amistad, ya saben de mi historia, así que no es necesario que la cuente, aun así, espero que cuiden bien de mis crías y que ustedes hayan tenido sexo de una vez, sabe Kraveen que ustedes necesitan liberar esa tensión sexual de una vez por todas._

_ Sean felices por mí, ¿Si?_

_ Vivian._

_ PD: Mi nombre Kraeniano es "Vitralia" significa vida y fertilidad en idioma Kraenaar por eso me gusto Vivian, me recordó a mis orígenes de los cuales nunca perdí._

Dib había leído la carta junto a Zim y aun se mantenía con la cara enrojecida por todo lo que la Kraeniana había escrito, pero en parte se sentía feliz de que ella le hubiera agradecido todo, eso indicaba que ella había sido más humana mientras escribía y ciertamente cuidaría de Kirian y Cassidy por ella.

-Zim cree que en algo tenía razón la Vivian-larva, Dib-gusano…-dijo Zim mientras abrazaba a Dib contra su regazo y empezaba a dejar besos en su cuello.

-¿En qué?-dijo Dib viendo de reojo al irken y estiraba más su cuello para que siguiera con los besos.

-En que Zim y tú deben liberar la tensión sexual.-dijo el irken con una sonrisa maliciosa y Dib se sonrojaba mas mientras Zim se montaba sobre su cuerpo en el sillón para seguirle besando el cuello mientras la carta caía de las manos de Dib quedando en el suelo ya olvidada.

Dib jadeo suavemente mientras dejaba que el irken besara su cuello y que sus manos se colaran bajo su camisa y empezara a quitársela mientras besaba sus labios con pasión y lujuria. El humano no noto cuando se había quedado sin nada de ropa mostrando su cuerpo desnudo y también le había quitado la ropa al irken con sus manos.

Lo único que le quedaban de las patas del irken eran unas cicatrices en su espalda que Zim acaricio con sus manos mientras dejaba besos en su cuello y bajaba por su pecho, Dib jadeo suavemente cuando una de las manos de Zim empezó a acariciar su entrepierna con fuerza, masturbándole y empezó a gemir excitado cuando sintió ya su miembro duro.

Dib noto de reojo como el irken buscaba algo con su otra mano y dio un grito ahogado cuando sintió los dedos de Zim dentro de el, que estaban fríos así que debía ser lubricante, dolía pero al menos un rato después el dolor se calmo y ya estaba dando jadeos y gemidos placenteros por los dedos dentro de su interior.

El humano protesto cuando los dedos se apartaron y en cambio sintió el pene de su novio dentro de el y rasguñaba su espalda por el dolor y jadeaba suavemente para relajarse hasta que después movió sus caderas para que el irken también se moviera y así lo hizo. Zim empezaba a embestirle con muchísima fuerza y Dib puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras gemía por el placer y gimió aun mas mientras el irken masturbaba con su mano su pene.

-¡Zim!-gimió Dib con fuerza aun abrazando al irken estremeciéndose con fuerza al sentir algo en su interior que palpitaba.- ¡Dios! ¡Sigue!

Zim sonrió mientras seguía embistiendo a Dib muchísima fuerza en el mismo punto, viendo como el humano gemía y se estremecía de placer y movía su mano sobre su miembro sin dejar de masturbarle también con fuerza para hacerlo explotar. Dib dio un gemido audible mientras explotaba con fuerza en la mano de Zim y cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar por el placer y el irken explotaba dentro de el mientras caía agotado sobre el pecho del irken que le abrazo suavemente.

-Te amo, Zim…-murmuro adormilado contra el pecho del irken y tenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras que Zim sonreía levemente por el gesto, pasando una mano por el cabello de Dib acariciándolo.

-Zim te ama también, Dib-apestoso...-murmuro el irken mientras los cubría a el y al humano con una cobija, hoy dormirían en el sillón aparentemente, pensó resignado mientras veía a Dib que dormía tranquilamente en su pecho.

* * *

_Madre:_

_ Para mi fuiste la única madre, mi mama original murió pero lo poco que recuerdo de ella es que nunca me quiso. En estos días note lo mucho que me querías a pesar de que no era de tu sangre. Te lo agradezco por cuidarme y tratarme como tu hija de verdad, por eso quiero que cuides bien de mis bebes, eres su abuela._

_ Si Dib te conto la verdad, te diré que todo es cierto, cada palabra. A pesar de que soy lo que soy, agradezco que me hayas cuidado y amado, me sentí como tu hija en esos días, gracias por darme tu amor de madre, lo recordare siempre. Si Dib no te ha contado nada, puedes preguntarle y después entenderás._

_ Te estoy agradecida desde el fondo de mi corazón, espero que seas feliz mientras cuidas de Dib, Zim y mis pequeños que son tu familia ahora. Espero que les digas a mis hijos que yo los veré desde las estrellas porque yo se que será así._

_ Gracias, mama._

_ Vivian._

Victoria sonrió entre lagrimas en sus ojos abrazando con cariño la carta de su hija adoptiva y observaba como en el jardín, Dib y Zim jugaban con unos pequeños Kirian y Cassidy de unos dos años que reían felices y que solo sabían que su mama estaba en las estrellas observándoles crecer y reír.

Y ella sabía que así era, después de todo, era el deber de una madre.

* * *

Kirian James Membrana y Cassidy Viviana Membrana eran dos niños normales de seis años, Kirian era pálido, tenía pelo negro rebelde y ojos ámbar mientras que su hermana era también pálida, de pelo negro con una antena en forma de Hoz como su tío Dib y en palabras de el y su abuela Victoria, su madre y sus ojos eran azules oscuros como su padre.

Ellos habían preguntado sobre su madre, al ver a los niños de su edad con padres, se sentían mal por no tener ninguno, pero su tío Dib y su abuela le contaron sobre su madre e inclusive les mostraron fotos, su tío Zim había contado su porción de historia, pero el era más sincero al decir que el y su madre no se habían agradado la primera vez que habían intentado matarse y eso hacía que el tío Dib le golpeara en un costado y que no dijera cosas así delante de ellos, eso había sido cuando ellos habían tenido tres años.

Ambos no preguntaron sobre su padre en aquel momento y ni siquiera ahora tenían deseos de saber de el, tal vez ellos sabían que era un tema tabú aunque Cassidy había dicho una vez a su abuela cuando les pregunto a los dos porque no preguntaban sobre el que "Mami dijo que el no había sido una buena persona ya que le trajo mucho dolor a ella pero que la única cosa que hizo bien fue crearlos a los dos"

Cuando la pequeña había dicho eso, su abuela había llorado y su tío Dib solo sonrió mientras que su tío Zim murmuraba algo parecido a "Eso es algo que la Vivian-larva diría" mientras abrazaba a su tío Dib. Los niños no entendieron las reacciones, pero el tema del padre de los niños no volvió a surgir y solo se hablaba de su madre. Los niños sabían cada historia y habían visto todas las fotos de ella. Su madre les había escrito una carta antes de que se fuera a las estrellas, obviamente ya tenían edad para poder entenderla y además estaban aprendiendo a leer en la escuela, así que dejaron que su tío Dib les leyera la carta, estaban emocionados por saber que les había dejado su madre de recuerdo.

_Mis amadas crías:_

_Si leen esto es que yo no estaré con ustedes después de que nazcan, lo siento por dejarlos solos pero confió en que los hayan criado bien mi familia, confío en ellos como para dejarles mis tesoros que son ustedes._

_Como les he dicho cada noche mientras me dan patadas, son lo único bueno que su padre me dejo y sé que no serán como el cuando crezcan, tampoco me gustaría decir que sean como yo. He hecho cosas que se definirían como malas pero no me arrepiento de ellas, solo me arrepiento de no verlos crecer como la madre que soy._

_Ustedes no son normales, son especiales, porque son Kraenaar, los Kraenaar son una especie que vivió en el espacio hace miles de años por eso se sienten melancólicos al ver las estrellas, yo también soy una Kraenaar y los humanos me usaron como conejillo de indias pero no odien a los humanos por mí, hay humanos como su tío Dib y su abuela Victoria que son buenos y estoy segura de que los querrán mucho._

_Pero no contare toda mi historia aquí, para eso me imagino que su tío Dib lo hará por mí, así que todo lo que les diga es cierto, solo me queda decir, que en verdad los quiero mucho y en verdad lamento no estar con ustedes cuando estén leyendo esto._

_Aun así siempre los amare y los veré desde las estrellas._

_Con amor,_

_Su madre._

Los niños sabían las historias después de todo se las contaban su tío Dib y su abuela Victoria para dormir ya que el tío Zim no era muy bueno para contarlas, ya que siempre las exageraba por lo cual se peleaba con el tío Dib que no le gustaba que exagerara así en una simple historia para dormir. Aun así ambos siempre se reconciliaban de sus peleas infantiles, lo que complacía a los niños ya que los querían a ambos. El saber que todas eran ciertas, los impresiono pero a la vez los alegraba porque se sentían más cerca de su madre y era genial ser extraterrestre, aunque obviamente no podrían decirle a nadie o pensarían que estaban locos o podrían lastimarlos, en palabras de sus tíos, claro está.

Y ellos no querían ser separados de sus tíos y su abuela ya que eran su familia.

* * *

Kirian y Cassidy querían una foto de su madre ya que así podrían abrazarla cuando tuvieran miedo. Así que los niños junto a su abuela y sus tíos tomaron todos los álbumes para buscar una buena foto de su madre. Fue Kirian quien eligió la foto, la cual era una foto de una chica joven idéntica a Cassidy pero con los ojos ámbar de Kirian y estaba sentada en una silla mecedora junto a la ventana que daba al jardín, la joven tenía una mano en su abultado vientre, la otra en el soporte de la silla y sonreía con cariño y amor hacia la cámara.

La foto entonces fue puesta en un portarretratos y estaba en la mesita de noche que separaba las camas de los niños en su cuarto que estaba decorado en azul pastel y había muchos muñecos en la habitación y libros de cuentos para que Kirian y Cassidy los leyeran o pidieran a su tío Dib y abuela Victoria que se los leyeran. Los niños en la noche miraron la foto de su madre en su mesita de noche, antes de irse a dormir y cerraron sus ojos para dormir. Horas después ambos niños se despertaron aterrados de una pesadilla donde algo malo los llevaba lejos de sus tíos Zim y Dib y de su abuela Victoria. Kirian y Cassidy abrazaron el portarretratos con la foto de su madre a la vez que se abrazaban mutuamente.

-Tengo miedo de separarme de mis tíos y mi abuela, Kirian…-murmuro Cassidy abrazando a su hermano y al retrato.

-Lo sé, yo también tengo miedo, Cassy.-murmuro Kirian abrazando a su hermana y al retrato de su madre.-Pero estaremos bien, así lo dice la abuela Victoria… mami nos protege y ella no dejara que nada malo nos pase a nosotros o a nuestros tíos y a la abuela…

-¿Mami nos protegerá?-murmuro Cassidy aun abrazándose más a su hermano y escuchándole mientras Kirian asentía.-Quiero que ella me proteja…

Kirian no dijo nada, pero ambos niños se levantaron tomados de la mano y se recostaron en una de las camas y se durmieron abrazándose a sí mismos con el retrato de su madre Vivian en medio de los dos para que ella los protegiera de las pesadillas.

Y ambos niños sonrieron en sueños al encontrarse con una mujer que era idéntica a la foto que abrazaron antes de dormir y que los abrazaba con cariño y amor, besando sus rostros con una sonrisa tierna en aquel hermoso jardín lleno de flores.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
